Digimon tamers: Millenium
by anothertamer-x12
Summary: han mas de 20 años después de la derrota del D-reaper a manos de los tamers. la hija de dos de ellos comienza, sin saberlo, una aventura llena de misterio, en compañía de otros personajes que conocerá alrededor de su viaje. todo iniciando con un terrorífico sueño.- personajes originales-
1. Chapter 1

01. LA NOCHE MÁS EXTRAÑA DE UNA CHICA

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de shinjuku, una pequeña lluvia era lo única que sonaba por las calles, y en el distrito del oeste, en una casa que hace algunos años solía ser una panadería, en una habitación de la segunda planta, una niña de 5 años era preparada para dormir por su padre

"cuéntamelo otra vez" decía insistentemente la niña

"de acuerdo, solo una vez mas" dijo el hombre "hace 14 años, existía un grupo de niños que poseían un compañero digimon, estos eran llamados tamers. Ellos eran conformados por: el caballero, la reina y el peleador. Los tamers junto a sus compañeros, lucharon contra muchos enemigos, como: organizaciones del gobierno, sirvientes de los dioses y digimons salvajes. Pero su verdadero enemigo era algo que nunca se habían imaginado, un programa llamado: el D-Reaper. El D-Reaper quería borrar el mundo real y el digital, los tamers, después de muchas batallas, lograron detenerlo con un programa llamado: Shaggai. Por desgracia, el Shaggai cerró todas las barreras de los dos mundos, obligando a los digimons a irse a su mundo, con la promesa de volverse a ver con sus amigos algún día. Y ese día llego, y desde entonces vivieron juntos todos los días. Con el tiempo, el caballero y la reina se enamoraron y el peleador encontró a su otra mitad. La paz reino hasta nuestros días" aquel hombre se dio cuenta que la niña ya se había dormido, después la tapo con una sabana y salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta dejando una línea de luz en su rostro, y después se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, donde su esposa esta ya dormida, el decidió hacer lo mismo recostándose a un lado.

"se lo contaste otra vez, ¿verdad?" dijo la mujer a un lado de el

"si, le encanta esa historia" respondió

"descansa, Takato"

"igual tu, Rika"

_10 años después_

Ella se encontraba caminando por los pasillos solitarios de la secundaria, después de todo, había llegado una hora tarde. Su música estaba en el volumen máximo, pero solo se escuchaba por unos discretos auriculares de color azul, su favorito. Era una chica delgada, de cabello castaño con rayos pintados de rojo, recogido con una coleta erizada. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas rojas con remaches, calcetines blancos y pantalones vaqueros con correas y cinturón. También llevaba una camisa negra con un sol de ocho picos de color naranja y sobre esta una delgada chaqueta azul con un gorro. Ella se detuvo enfrente de un casillero que tenia grabado el nombre _R. Matsuki_ en la parte superior de este, ese era su casillero. Introdujo la combinación para abrir el candado, la cual eran los números _2-5-9,_ la puerta se abrió y saco dos libros de el interior de el casillero, los introdujo en su mochila y cerro la puerta.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, giro a la izquierda y se puso enfrente de la puerta de un salón de clases, ella sabia que seria castigada por llegar tarde, pero simplemente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Abrió la puerta y entro al salón, camino hasta su lugar, el cual, estaba al lado de una ventana, le tomo varios segundos darse cuenta de que, al parecer, habían ignorado su llegada. Ella miro por la ventana, admirando el verde césped del parque y los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad. El deseo de estar en otro lugar, daba vueltas en su cabeza. Pero lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que sonara la campana.

Había pasado todo el día en el mismo sitio, mirando hacia el mismo lugar. Tuvo una semana un poco pesada, no había dormido bien, le dolía la cabeza frecuentemente.

Un sonido se escucho por toda la escuela, sabia que el momento de irse a casa había llegado. Ese día era viernes, lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y tocar el piano durante todo el fin de semana.

Se levanto de su asiento y dejo que el salón se vaciara un poco, su profesora estaba en su escritorio leyendo algunas tareas que la habían entregado los alumnos antes de irse. Ella estaba apunto de salir, pero una voz que la llamaba impidió que se fuera. "Rita… ¿A dónde crees que vas?".

La chica no volteo solo dijo "a casa".

"no lo creo" contesto la profesora "esta es la tercera vez que llegas tarde en esta semana. Como castigo te quedaras otra hora, así que toma asiento, por favor".

Rita no tenía otra opción, por más que ella quisiera salir corriendo, tenía que obedecer. Camino hacia su lugar, se sentó, después saco una libreta de su mochila y comenzó a escribir una serie de notas musicales, durante toda una hora.

El atardecer estaba comenzando, Rita caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, miro a su izquierda, donde se encontraba un gran ventana y dentro varios televisores encendidos en el mismo canal.

"_tal parece que hubo una disputa naval cerca de las islas senkaku" _decía el reportero "_esta tarde, dos barcos de pesca japoneses fueron hundidos cerca de las islas, tal parece que el gobierno no dejara este asunto sin resolver, y se rumora de un posible contraataque. En otras noticias, la situación en libia parece empeorar aun más, ayer por la mañana se detonaron tres bombas en el municipio de derna y se calcula una suma de victimas de cuatro dígitos…"_

La chica, al ver aquellas imágenes solo dijo para si misma "que idiotas".

Ya había pasado poco más de una hora desde que Rita llego a su casa, ella encontró una pequeña nota en la cocina, la cual decía:

_Cielo, estaremos fuera el fin de semana. Hay comida en el refrigerador para tres días. Volveremos el lunes por la noche, cuídate, atte. Tus padres. Postdata, no te duermas muy tarde._

Rita se sentó enfrente del televisor de la sala de la casa, eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde, a esa hora, solo había noticieros en la televisión, y en todos canales era la misma información, conflictos armados por casi todo el mundo. Ella estaba cansada de lo mismo, si quisiera ver muerte y destrucción, jugaría un juego de video, pero sabia que esas batallas no eran como los videojuegos, ya que todo el que muere, no cuenta con una vida extra.

Prefirió irse a dormir, a pesar de ser muy temprano, se sentía débil y le dolía la cabeza. Subió las escaleras, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la cual fuera hace muchos años, la habitación de su padre. Entro y cerro la puerta, dio un par de pasos hasta una pequeña radio, la cual, estaba sobre un pequeño escritorio para dibujo, encendió la radio y escucho por un momento la canción que sonaba:

Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love…

La chica frunció el ceño y dijo "¡maldita sea! ¡Odio esa canción!" apago la radio y se dirigió a su cama para recostarse "es ilógico que **con alas torpes puedas volar". **El peso del sueño comenzaba a atacar sus ojos, poco a poco los cerraba dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que dominaba el lugar.

En un momento a otro, Rita ya no estaba en su habitación, ella ya no sabia si lo que veía era real o solo era un mal sueño, ella se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, no podía ver nada mas que a si misma, era como estar dentro de una nube negra. Un gruñido temible parecía provenir de todos lados, ese rugido ponía muy nerviosa a la chica, y a lo lejos algo resaltaba entre la oscuridad, una gigantesca figura de dos cabezas y dos brazos, uno en forma de una mano de cuatro dedos y la otra parecían tres simples garras, no parecía tener piernas, su cuerpo parecía tener forma de cono. Rita nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida, tenia ganas de correr, pero algo se lo impedía y la obligaba a ver lo que le causaba tanto temor.

"¿Q-quien eres?" dijo la chica mientras temblaba de miedo.

"¿yo? Creo que la pregunta correcta es ¿Quiénes somos?"

"¿somos? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

"puede que ahora no lo comprendas, pero pronto lo entenderás"

Aquel monstruo extendió su brazo para alcanzar a la chica, pero ella no podía hacer nada, puso sus brazos sobre su rostro para cubrirse, y en ese momento se levanto de su cama bruscamente, su respiración era agitada, estaba sudando, y podía sentir el latir de su corazón, el cual, pareciera que fuera a estallar. Miro el reloj, el cual marcaba: las 12:00 pm.

La chica puso su mano en su frente y musito "ah, solo fue un sueño". Un ruido comenzó a molestar sus oídos, busco por su habitación la fuente de donde provenía aquel sonido frustrante, miro hacia donde estaba su radio, dio un par de pasos hacia el, le pareció extraño el hecho de que estuviera encendido y pareciera no tener ninguna señal, ella estaba segura de que lo había apagado. Un resplandor ilumino la habitación entera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asimismo, la ciudad entera también fue iluminada momentáneamente, Rita se acerco a su ventana, miro hacia afuera y encontró un cielo cubierto por nubes, entonces supo que había sido un rayo.

El rostro de la chica cambio de expresión al escuchar una voz que provenía de su pequeña radio, una voz de mujer o más bien, de una adolecente, era una voz muy débil, como si estuviera cansada o herida. Rita ya no sabia si aun estaba dormida o se encontraba despierta. Para ella parecía como si todo se hubiera congelado, solo podía escuchar el latir de su corazón y aquella voz que repetía las mismas preguntas: _¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién soy?... ¿Qué soy?_

De un momento a otro, todo lo eléctrico de la aquella casa se había vuelto loco, la luces se encendían y apagaban, los números de los relojes digitales comenzaban a cambiar, parpadeaban tan rápido que parecía tener siempre los dígitos 88:88, las alarmas de los despertadores retumbaban por toda la casa. Rita puso sus manos sobre sus oídos tratando de no escuchar nada y se repetía a si misma: "no es real, no es real, no esta pasando, no esta pasando… ¡no esta pasando!". Todo quedo en silencio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, parecía como si aquel grito hubiera sido escuchado. Rita se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, con las manos aun sobre sus oídos y sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, pensó: ¿Cómo puede ser real todo esto? ¿Acaso sigo soñando? ¿O es algo más?

El acontecimiento posiblemente más sorprendente de todos, se llevaba a cabo frente a los ojos de la chica, a través de su ventana y muchas calles en dirección recta, un pilar de luz blanca se había disparado hacia el nublado cielo oscuro, la chica lo vio de frente y escucho una vez mas aquella voz, _¿hay alguien… que… me… pueda… ayudar?_

La chica se puso en pie y miro hacia aquel pilar blanco llegare al fondo de todo esto . Rita abrió la ventana, y como pudo, salió de su habitación y bajo por los tubos pegados a la pared, estando a cierta altura del suelo, dio un pequeño salto para aterrizar de pie, comenzó a correr hacia aquel pilar, ya era tarde y sabia que las calles se encontraban desiertas y probablemente todos se encontraban dormidos.

Rita continuo corriendo por las aceras de las calles de la ciudad, ella ya se había dado cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, comenzó a pisar el césped del parque Chuo, empezaba a sentirse cansada, el pilar había desaparecido pero a unos 15 metros, una espesa niebla cubría el lugar donde deberían estar los juegos. La chica estaba decidida a entrar ahí, aunque no sabía lo que vería, se acerco a la niebla y se adentro en ella. No podía ver nada en su interior, parecía interminable, llego a cierto punto donde pudo observar una pequeña figura, se adentro aun más y aquella figura comenzaba a aclararse, hasta que puso verla completamente. Le parecía muy extraño lo que veía, parecía un pequeño gato blanco, erguido y con unos guantes de piel a rayas en sus patas delanteras, tenia una gran cola que poseía una anillo dorado. La criatura se encontraba ahí completamente inmóvil, la chica dio un paso hacia ella, esta movió un poco sus orejas, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, giro su cabeza para ver directamente a Rita y dijo "¿quien eres tu?" la chica cayo hacia atrás del susto que le había provocado el escuchar hablar a aquella criatura, Rita solo respondió "¿¡puedes hablar!?".

"claro que si" contesto

"y ¿cual es tu nombre?" pregunto la chica

"no lo se… no lo recuerdo, no puedo recordar nada"

Rita extendió un poco su mano, pero un pequeño resplandor apareció enfrente de ella. Sintió como si algo hubiera sido puesto en su mano, retrocedió su brazo y miro a aquel extraño aparato con la forma de una gruesa _T_ estaba cubierto casi totalmente de color azul,en el centro tenia una pantalla cuadrada con un grueso círculo dorado alrededor, en la parte inferior poseía un par de botones dorados, poseía también una correa en la parte superior.

Aquella niebla que rodeaba amabas comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco dejando ver el manto de estrellas que adornaba el cielo de la ciudad. La pequeña criatura giro bruscamente su cabeza y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia afuera del parque. Rita no tenia idea de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, se encamino de regreso a casa.

_12:30 pm…_

La chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, ya era de día, miro hacia el techo y dijo "solo fue un sueño". Ella noto algo que se encontraba en su mano, era aquel pequeño aparato que había aparecido frente a ella durante la noche, pero a pesar de eso le parecía familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, en algún lugar. 


	2. Chapter 2

02. el ave de shinjuku

Rita había pasado las ultimas dos horas abriendo caja tras caja, buscando en los cajones de los escritorios, incluso debajo de las camas, constantemente iba de un lugar a otro solo para desordenar todo lo que encontraba en su camino, la casa estaba, prácticamente, patas arriba.

Cansada, se sentó en una silla de la cocina, escavando en los confines mas profundos de su mente, tratando de recordar el lugar donde se encontraba el objeto que tanto buscaba. Y como si fuera una iluminación divina, cierto lugar paso por su mente, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia un pequeño pasillo con una puerta al fondo, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, bajo por la escalera y camino hacia un estante, donde se encontraban, entre otras cosas, algunas herramientas, latas de pintura y una caja de cartón. Tomo la caja, la abrió y miro lo que estaba dentro, para su sorpresa, se encontraban dos aparatos iguales a ella que obtuvo la noche pasada. Uno era de color blanco y sus detalles eran dorados, al igual que el de ella. Miro el segundo y, al igual que el otro, era blanco pero sus detalles eran de color azul.

Rita puso un rostro de satisfacción y dijo para si misma "sabia que lo había visto antes". La chica miro de nuevo dentro de la caja, ahí se encontraba un grueso maso de cartas atado con una liga junto a unos googles de buceo amarillos y una fotografía con diez niños retratados en ella. Uno de ellos, llevaba puestos aquellos googles en la cabeza, la chica soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de quien era. También se encontraba una chica de cabello pelirrojo, que tenía el mismo estilo que ella, al igual que la misma apariencia, rápidamente supo de quien se trataba, "mama" dijo. Rita le dio vuelta a la fotografía, y atrás de esta se encontraban escritos los nombres de cada uno de ellos: Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Ryo Akiyama, Juri Katou, Hirokazu Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa, Suzie Wong, Ai y Makoto.

Guardo el maso de cartas en su bolsillo y colgó los googles en su cuello, guardo las otras cosas y salió del lugar. Ahora solo había dos preguntas en su mente ¿Qué son esos aparatos? ¿Y por que ella poseía uno? Pero lo que ella no sabe, es que pronto encontrara las respuestas que busca.

_Shinjuku, 20:35 pm…_

La noche había llegado a la ciudad y los postes de luz alumbraban las calles. Rita había pasado todo el día en su casa, era lógico, ya que, ella no tenía a nadie con quien charlar, o con quien salir… estaba sola. Se encontraba en su habitación dibujando lo que parecía ser un caballero con armadura blanca, en su mano derecha tenia una lanza y en la izquierda un gran escudo, lucia una gran capa roja y en su pecho tenia algo parecido a un **símbolo de** **peligro**. Era exactamente como lo describía su padre, en las historias que le contaba cuando era niña.

Un sonido rompió el silencio que llenaba la habitación, era como si fuera un timbre de celular. La chica rastreo rápidamente de donde provenía. Abrió el cajón que se encontraba a su izquierda, escarbo un poco entre las carpetas de hojas y encontró aquel artefacto, que desde la noche anterior, la llenaba de dudas. Su pantalla parpadeaba una y otra vez, parecía un teléfono recibiendo una llamada. Rita rasco su nuca por un par de segundos, y acto seguido, presiono uno de los botones de aquel pequeño aparato, en la pantalla apareció una flecha roja que se movía por los bordes de la misma, como si estuviera buscando una dirección.

La flecha se detuvo apuntando a la izquierda. La chica miro en la misma dirección, dándose cuenta de que apuntaba a su ventana, o incluso… mas allá de esta.

Tomo aquel aparato, y, aunque lo dudo por un instante, salió de su casa. Camino por las calles y llego a la intersección central de la ciudad, tenía una forma de una cruz, la calle se dividía en seis carriles, tres de los cuales, iban en dirección contraria a donde ella se encontraba, tenían unos 200 m. de largo y poseía un puente peatonal justo en medio.

La chica miro su aparato de nuevo, la flecha otra vez se movía por los bordes de la pantalla.

Un pequeño temblor se sintió por toda el área, duro poco menos de un par de segundos, los suficientes como para dejar sorprendidos a las cientos de personas que se encontraban ahí. Una densa niebla comenzó a formarse en medio de la avenida, seguida de un grueso pilar de luz, similar al que Rita había visto la noche anterior, pero este era un color rojo muy intenso y brillante.

La chica escucho un golpe arriba de ella, volteo, y observo la pequeña criatura con forma de gato que se encontraba parada sobre la uno de los postes de luz que alumbraban la avenida. Rita trato de llamar su atención con un grito, el pequeño ser miro hacia abajo y rápidamente reconoció a la chica y dijo con voz baja "eres tu". Dio un pequeño salto para caer frente a la chica. Un rugido retumbo por todo el lugar, viniendo directamente de aquella niebla; Seguido de una gigantesca figura que salió volando de la misma, siguió elevándose a una gran altura y se detuvo solo para volar en círculos por toda el área.

El aparato que poseía Rita comenzó a sonar, ella lo levanto a la altura de su pecho, y de este salió una especie de pantalla redonda y holográfica que poseía la imagen, así como algunos datos de aquella enorme ave; Birdramon, etapa adulta, ataque especial: meteoros fugases… "¿Birdramon?" se pregunto la chica. Ella no parecía muy asustada con la situación, a diferencia de los demás espectadores, los cuales, corrían para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

La gigantesca ave siguió volando en círculos, como si estuviera acechando algo… o a alguien. Desde la altura en la que se encontraba podía observar la ciudad entera, su atención se desvió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica y el pequeño ser que la acompañaba. La gran ave soltó un terrible gruñido en señal de ataque y con una gran velocidad descendió en picada hacia sus _presas_. Justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, se elevo nuevamente, lanzando una ráfaga de viento que derribo a la chica; las cartas que se encontraban en su bolsillo salieron y se regaron por todo el suelo.

El pequeño gato corrió hacia el puente, lo escalo y se posiciono en medio de este. Birdramon no le quito la vista de encima, se acerco al puente y con sus patas, arranco el pedazo donde se encontraba la pequeña criatura, agito sus alas para elevarse en el aire, y cuando estaba a cierta altura, dejo caer el objeto que llevaba en sus patas, haciendo que se estrellara en la calle, dejando una gran pared de escombros.

Rita recogió las cartas tiradas por el suelo, y lo único que podía hacer, era simplemente observar. La pequeña criatura se aferraba a la pata de su atacante, tratando de no caer, ya que terminaría igual o incluso peor que aquel puente. Birdramon se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a moverse bruscamente, tratando de deshacerse de aquel gato blanco.

La chica pensó Birdramon tiene la ventaja ya que puede volar. Apretó el aparato con fuerza y sintió una pequeña ranura en el costado de este, después miro las cartas en su mano derecha, todas tenían una pequeña línea negra delgada en uno de sus lados, pensó por un momento viendo ambos objetos, curiosamente la primer carta que observaba tenia el dibujo de una resplandecientes alas; la chica recito "alas blancas" después coloco el costado negro de la carta en la ranura del artefacto y dijo "ojala y esto funcione" deslizo la carta por la ranura y acto seguido la panta del aparato comenzó a brillar. Seis resplandecientes alas aparecieron en la espalda del pequeño _gato_, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, solo confió en su instinto y se lanzo al vacío, comenzado a volar. La gran ave disparo una ráfaga de bolas de fuego contra su adversario. El pequeño gato las esquivo elevándose, después aterrizo en la cabeza de Birdramon, corrió por su espalda hasta llegar a su cola, dio un gran salto y comenzó a volar entre los edificios.

Rita, al darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho funciono, rápidamente busco otra carta, y se detuvo en una que tenia el dibujo de unos guantes con garras. La chica leyó el nombre de la carta "Dramon killer" y pensó por un momento, observando las similitudes en los nombres de aquella gigantesca ave y la carta "Birdramon… Dramon killer… Bir-dra-mon" ella no lo pensó dos veces y deslizo la carta en la ranura del aparato.

Los mismos guantes habían aparecido sobre las garras de aquel pequeño gato, se dio media vuelta y voló hacia su perseguidor, volvió a aterrizar en su cabeza y corrió de nuevo por su espalda, pero esta vez, rasgando sus gigantescas alas y acto seguido, comenzó a volar de nuevo. Birdramon se dio media vuelta con mucha dificultad ya que sus alas habían sido heridas. La pequeña criatura se impulso con un edificio dirigiéndose contra su adversario, la gran ave hiso lo mismo soltando un rugido; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraban dándose la espalda, después Birdramon se partió en tres para luego convertirse en una pequeñas partículas rojas que empezaron a unirse de nuevo, tomando la forma de un pequeño anillo dorado, que, a una gran velocidad, se dirigió a las manos de Rita, la chica noto las palabras escritas en el, las cuales decían: _**la guerra es solo un pretexto para la autodestrucción**_.

El pequeño gato blanco, fue a dar a los brazos de la chica, sus pequeñas alas y garras habían desparecido, la fatiga y el cansancio le habían afectado quedando inconsciente, la chica soltó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo "estuviste increíble".

Rápidamente salió del lugar, ya que la policía se dirigía hacia ahí y ella no quería responder ninguna pregunta, ya que sabía que no creerían ninguna palabra que les dijera.

Ya en su casa, recostó a la pequeña criatura en su cama, ella se sentó en una silla, saco el anillo que había obtenido y lo observo por un par de minutos antes de guardarlo en un cajón. Se quito su chaqueta y se dispuso a terminar el dibujo que había dejado incompleto, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y en las palabras grabadas en aquel anillo.


	3. Chapter 3

03. la chica que se hacia llamar un tamer.

Sección 1: piano y soledad

El pequeño gato blanco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, aun estaba un poco cansada, miro a su alrededor, no sabia en que lugar se encontraba. Observo una esquina, en donde se encontraba una repisa con una colección de discos, a la derecha había un poster de alguien llamado Kouji Wada. Miro el escritorio que estaba a su izquierda, cerca de el se encontraba una mochila azul y rojo, con unas letras escritas que decían:_ R. M_. La mochila esta completamente impecable, se notaba, por su diseño, que era muy vieja. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba un pequeño reproductor de música conectado a unos auriculares azules.

Sus oídos captaron una suave pieza musical, que se escuchaba desde afuera de la habitación, parecía hecha para un momento triste y solitario. Dio un salto desde la cama hasta el piso, camino hacia la puerta, esta ya se encontraba abierta, salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo. La música cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca. Bajo por las escaleras y encontró la fuente de donde provenía la música, era la chica que la había ayudado la noche anterior, se encontraba tocando un piano de tamaño no muy grande, la criatura noto como los dedos de la chica se deslizaban y presionaban las teclas de aquel instrumento con gran habilidad.

Se acerco al sofá que estaba cerca de la chica, ella aun no había notado su presencia, la criatura escalo por un lado del sofá y se sentó en el, solo para seguir escuchando aquella pieza musical.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Rita dejo de tocar el piano, después bostezo, miro hacia el sofá y dijo "parece que ya estas un poco mejor". La criatura solo asintió con la cabeza. "creo que todavía no nos hemos presentado" dijo la chica "mi nombre es Rita Matsuki. Y tu… dijiste que no recordabas nada, ¿verdad?" pregunto.

"si, así es" respondió la criatura

"seguro tienes amnesia, ya se te pasara" aseguro la chica

"¿y… que fue lo que hiciste anoche?" pregunto la criatura "¿Por qué me salieron alas y esas gigantescas garras?"

La chica le mostro el pequeño aparato azul y dijo "deslicé unas cartas, por una ranura de esta cosa, y lo que estaba en las cartas aparecía en ti… es como si estuvieras conectado a este aparato"

"no lo entiendo" dijo la criatura

"ni yo"

"parece ser que te gusta mucho ese instrumento" dijo la criatura

"si, desde pequeña siempre me gustaron los pianos"

"Rita… tu… ¿estas sola?" pregunto el _gato_ blanco

"¿sola?"

"si, no tengo ningún motivo en especial con esa pregunta… solo que, en tu habitación sentí algo… mire todos esos dibujos pegados a tu pared, los discos, la bolsa que usas se ve como nueva… supongo que no tienes ningún amigo."

La chica miro hacia el piano y puso una pequeña sonrisa "bueno, cuando llego a casa siempre están mama y papa… pero, es verdad, no tengo amigos. En la escuela, no hay nadie que realmente desee hablar conmigo. Cuando hablo, la gente me mira de forma extraña. Aun cuando tengo que, no puedo hablar, es como mentir. Quiero cambiar eso. Por eso, recientemente… bueno no es importante."

"debes… tener una vida algo… difícil"

La chica coloco sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano y dijo "¿te gustaría escuchar otra canción?". La criatura asintió con la cabeza felizmente.

Sección 2: encuentro, peleas y tamers

3:00 p.m.

Un suave viento movía las hojas de los arboles del parque Chuo. Una chica rubia recargada en el tronco de un árbol disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que podía sentirse. Aquella era una chica delgada y linda, su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta que llegaba hasta su cintura, tenia puesta una camisa de manga corta de color rosa con el dibujo de una flor, también llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros unas zapatillas rosas con remaches. Al lado de ella un animal parecido a un perro doberman solo un poco más grande que uno común, se encontraba descansando en el césped.

"es un hermoso día, ¿no crees?" dijo la chica "amo los fines de semana. No hay escuela, no hay deberes ni preocupaciones. Esa es la vida de un tamer"

Una pequeña risa se escucho "cualquier cosa que te agrade es la vida de un tamer" dijo sorprendentemente aquel _perro_.

"cállate" dijo la chica con una sonrisa. La chica comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, tratando de relajarse, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del gruñido de su acompañante. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto

"hay uno cerca" contesto

"¡¿en serio?!" dijo con entusiasmo la chica

Aquel perro salió corriendo a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose al área de juegos del parque.

"¡espera, dobermon!" la chica corrió detrás de su acompañante.

En el área de juegos se encontraba Rita acompañada por aquella criatura con forma de gato, esta ultima había captado un olor extraño, el cual, llamo su atención los últimos minutos

"¿enserio ni puedes olerlo?" pregunto la criatura

"no, no lo huelo"

Aquel _gato_ blanco miro hacia los arbustos y su rostro cambio, ahora tenia una mirada distinta, como si fuera una especie de animal salvaje. Una sombre salto de entre los arbustos, se trataba de el mismo perro que había salido corriendo desde el otro lado del parque. Este se lanzo contra la pequeña criatura, ella salto, pero dobermon le mordió la cola, haciendo que el gato blanco soltara un pequeño grito, y acto seguido golpeo la cabeza de su atacante con sus garras. A aquel perro no pareció dolerle mucho, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y mando a volar a su adversaria un par de metros. Dobermon ladro, en señal de ataque, mientras que la pequeña criatura rápidamente se puso en pie y soltó un siseo*.

Dobermon se preparo para atacar a su oponente pero una voz se lo impido "¡detente ahora mismo!". Una chica rubia se acerco al lugar "deberías de aprender a controlarte, Dobermon."

Rita observo a la chica y dijo "¡ese perro es tuyo!"

"¡yo no soy un perro!" dijo Dobermon para sorpresa de la chica.

La chica rubia soltó una carcajada y dijo "esa fue una buena broma, por un momento creí que no conocías a un digimon"

"¿un digimon? ¿Que rayos es eso?" pregunto Rita "pero primero ¿quien eres tu?

La rubia puso sus manos en su cadera y dijo "mi nombre es Rei Akiyama, y soy un tamer… al igual que tu."

Bueno es algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado.

*sisear: según algunas fuentes de internet, es el sonido que hacen los gatos cuando se sienten amenazados o a la defensiva.


	4. Chapter 4

04. un par de respuestas y mas preguntas

"¿Un tamer?" pregunto Rita al desconocer dicha palabra.

El rostro de Rei se mostro ligeramente irritado, ella coloco sus manos en su cadera y dijo con voz molesta "¿estas jugando conmigo?". La rubia observo como la castaña la miraba fijamente, Rei sintió un pequeño escalofrío al ver los **ojos rojos** de Rita y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba jugando. "así que… en realidad no lo sabes… bien, entonces deja que la princesa tamer, te explique las cosas".

Dobermon gruño al escuchar las palabras de su compañera "¡basta de charlas Rei, déjame destrozar con mis dientes a ese digimon!"

La criatura con forma de gato se puso a cuatro patas y en posición de ataque "¡quiero ver que lo intentes!" grito con furia. Rita se agacho y la tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos, para evitar que comenzara una pelea sin sentido. La criatura se movía de manera brusca tratando de liberarse y gritaba: "¡suéltame, Rita déjame ir!". La chica no hizo caso a las peticiones de su acompañante, miro a Rei y dijo con mucha calma: "dime lo que sabes".

"no eres una chica de muchas palabras ¿verdad? Bien, respondiendo a tus anteriores preguntas, eso que tienes entre tus brazos es un digimon" Rei metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y saco un aparato idéntico al que Rita poseía, exceptuando, que, este era de color rojo. "dobermon, dame imagen" dobermon forzó su vista y una pantalla holográfica apareció. "veamos… su nombre es Gatomon, esta en la etapa adulta, su técnica especial es el golpe de gato. No esta mal. Tienes un buen compañero ahí." Rei soltó una pequeña risa "es curioso que tu digimon tenga una apariencia tan tierna y tu… bueno…"

Rita le soltó una mirada asesina y después observo la ropa que ella llevaba puesta. Tal vez es cierto que un gato blanco y tierno, no se ve tan bien al lado de una chica con pantalones desgastados y una camisa negra que dice: _muerte a Barbie._

"volviendo al tema de los digimons…" dijo Rita con un tono de molestia.

"oh claro," dijo Rei un poco distraída "los digimon son una especie de base de datos con mente propia, poseen habilidades, atributos, etapas y otras cosas. E incluso pueden rastrearse mutuamente"

"¿rastrearse entre ellos?"

"tiene sentido" dijo Gatomon, un poco mas tranquila "hace mucho capte un olor desagradable y de pronto tuve la necesidad de seguir ese olor, el cual nos trajo aquí."

"eso es el instinto de pelea de los digimons. Esta en su naturaleza el querer pelear, es algo inevitable."

"¿y de donde provienen ellos?"

"de la red, o como mi papa lo llama: el Digimundo."

"dijiste que los digimons poseían habilidades y atributos ¿a que te refieres con eso?"

"bueno, eso es un poco difícil de explicar, pero dejare que lo averigües por ti misma. Dobermon ve por el cuaderno" Rei saco unas cartas de su bolsillo trasero, tomo una y la deslizo por la ranura de su aparato rojo. Dobermon se dio media vuelta corrió una velocidad increíble dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de el.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Rita, tosiendo por culpa del polvo levantado

"eso fue una lectura de carta" respondió Rei "estos aparatos tienen esa cualidad, deslizas la carta por esta ranura y dependiendo de la habilidad de la carta, es la habilidad que obtiene el digimon. Se llaman digivice"

Una gran mancha negra llego a toda velocidad al lugar, levantando el polvo de nuevo. "Te tardaste" le reclamo Rei a dobermon que se colocaba a un lado suyo con una libreta en la boca. Rei tomo el cuaderno, parecía como cualquier otro, era de resorte doble y de pasta gruesa de color rojo y plateado, tenía escrito las palabras: Almanaque de Información Digital.

"esto le pertenecía a mi padre, me lo regalo cuando cumplí diez años, dijo que una amiga suya lo escribió y se lo regalo en una…" Rei pensó tratando de recordar las palabras exactas "… una ofrenda de paz, no se que quiso decir con eso, pero contiene todo tipo de conocimientos acerca de los digimons, las cartas, como usarlas y algunas cosas mas… como la evolución. Mi tema favorito" esas ultimas palabras tenían un tono extraño, como si fuera en lo único que pensara. Le dio el cuaderno a Rita y ella lo tomo un poco desconfiada. Lo abrió y Comenzó a leer algunas partes, hubo algunas cosas que le llamaron la atención, pero lo que mas la desconcertaba era la letra con la que estaba escrita. Esa forma de escribir la había visto cientos de veces antes, la había visto en cartas, sobres, apuntes y en algunas otras cosas. La había leído el viernes en la tarde, en la nota que sus padres le habían dejado… era la letra de su madre.

Rita no le menciono ese detalle "gracias, pero ¿porque me dices todo esto? Apenas nos conocemos"

"un hombre me dijo una vez, que los tamers son como una familia, pelean lado a lado, se ayudan entre ellos. Yo solo estoy orientando a una compañera perdida

Una pequeña alarma sonó en el bolsillo de Rei, metió su mano en el y saco un celular color rosa. "¡oh vaya!" exclamo "me tengo que ir. Tal vez nos veamos en la escuela de vez en cuando. Una ultima cosa, no se si te has dado cuenta pero un digimon nos a estado espiando desde ese árbol." Apunto al árbol que estaba a un lado de Rita, para cuando volteo solo pudo ver una sombra saltar de un árbol a otro a una velocidad desorientadora. Volvió a ver a Rei pero ella ya se encontraba muy lejos.

Se acerco a una banca y se sentó en ella. Se sentía como si la acabaran de abofetear, acababa de descubrir que el mundo que creía conocer solo era la coraza de algo mucho más profundo y difícil de describir. Había muchas cosas que procesar. Aunque había resuelto algunas preguntas, muchas mas aparecían. También se regañaba a si misma por no haber mencionado algunas cosas, como el anillo, los digivice en el sótano de su casa, el monstruo con el que había soñado hace un par de noches, que ahora estaba segura que era un digimon. Pero de entre todo eso se alzaba la pregunta ¿sus padres sabían todo eso? Y si lo sabían ¿Por qué se lo habían ocultado?

Gatomon se sentó a un lado de ella, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando escucho la voz de un chico

"todo lo que te dijo ella es un poco difícil de creer ¿verdad?"

Rita se giro de sobresalto y vio a un a un chico de pie recargado sobre un árbol. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones y tenis del mismo color. Su cabello era alborotado y de color gris, poseía una mirada tranquilizadora.

"se que es difícil de digerir, pero pronto te acostumbraras" dijo

"tu… ¿escuchaste todo?" pregunto Rita

"la mayor parte"

"pero no pareces sorprendido. ¿Tu también eres un…?

"no" la interrumpió "yo lo se todo sobre los digimons, pero no tengo un compañero"

Los ojos rojos de Rita se clavaron en los del chico, y tuvo la sensación de que el también observaba los de ella.

"tienes unos hermosos ojos" le dijo el. Confirmando su sospechas

La cara de Rita se puso tan roja como un tomate y miro hacia otro lado.

"no estas acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de comentarios ¿verdad?" le pregunto el chico

Rita negó con la cabeza.

"eso es extraño, creí que a las chicas les gustaban ese tipo de cosas" dijo

"bueno, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero no soy el estereotipo de chica-femenina-que-le-gustan-esa-clase-de-elogios. Además, no tienes que mentir diciendo que mis ojos son _hermosos"_

"no estaba mintiendo. De verdad me gustan"

"pues yo los odio" dijo Rita con un poco de resentimiento en su voz

"no odies aquello que te hace especial. A otros les gustaría tener lo que tú tienes. Dejare que pienses en ello." Se dio media vuelta, camino un par de pasos pero se detuvo unos instantes "mi nombre es Travis, por cierto" después siguió su camino hasta perderse por las calles de la ciudad.

_6:45 pm._

Durante más de una hora Rita estuvo leyendo el Almanaque De Información Digital o el A.D.I.D., como ella lo llamaba. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a pesar, hasta que se quedo dormida en el sofá de su casa. Y su sueño fue todo… menos tranquilo.

La primera imagen que vio fue la de dos niñas, parecían tener unos 10 años, una de ellas se encontraba tocando el piano y la otra estaba sentada sobre la cja de resonancia y se encontraba cantando una canción que ella conocía perfectamente.

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara__  
><em>_Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete__  
><em>_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru__  
><em>_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_

La imagen se disolvió y cambio a una escena mas tétrica. Cambio a los pasillos de una escuela repletos de llamas, había vidrios rotos regados por todo el piso, las puertas de los salones estaban hechas casi cenizas, el humo era asfixiante y probablemente lo mas terrorífico de todo era que una niña pequeña estaba en medio del pasillo, no tenia ni un rasguño el humo no parecía tener efecto en ella, las llamas ardientes se arremolinaban a sus pies como si una barrera la protegiera o como si el fuego no quisiera hacerle daño alguno.

La imagen volvió a disolverse. Ahora todo estaba oscuro, Rita miro hacia todos lados… nada. No podía ver absolutamente nada, el lugar estaba frio y podía sentirse un aura de maldad en el lugar. Escucho un gruñido detrás de ella, lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Se dio media vuelta y vio a la misma bestia de dos cabezas que había visto hace un par de noches, era como ver el miedo y el terror en persona. Había pocas cosas que la hacían sentirse así.

Justo toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder hablar "yo… ya se lo que eres" le dijo

"¿en serio?" hablo la cabeza izquierda "y que somos"

"eres un digimon"

"error, pequeña" ahora hablo la cabeza derecha "somos algo mejor… somos millenium"


	5. Chapter 5

05. la nueva chica y el sueño del terror

"¿y eso que significa?" Pregunto Rita con una voz en medio del pánico y la serenidad

"no debes saber aún" respondió la cabeza izquierda "y lo que somos es lo más cercano a lo que ustedes llaman… un dios" continuo la cabeza derecha

"déjame ir" le dijo Rita

"nosotros no te estamos reteniendo" dijeron ambas cabezas

"¿entonces porque estoy aquí?"

"porque buscas respuestas, y quiero dártelas, pero primero debes ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Así obtendrás las respuestas y conocerás tu destino"

Millenium soltó un rugido que hizo temblar es suelo y un humo rojo comenzó a envolver completamente a Rita.

De pronto escucho la voz de un chico... o más ben, el grito.

"¡regrésala!"

Sonaba bastante cerca, como si estuviese delante de ella. La imagen apareció. Estaba en el parque chuo, pero era de noche y hacía un calor impresionante. Por fin vio a quien estaba gritando, un joven de cabello castaño con unos googles amarillos sobre la cabeza, parecía tener unos 15 años.

"¡Regrésala ahora!" grito de nuevo. Rita miro hacia que le gritaba y tan pronto como lo vio, sus piernas temblaron como gelatina. Era un Digimon bastante grande, tenía la forma un dinosaurio de color rojo, con alas de murciélago que resplandecían… o al menos eso parecía, ya que de la cintura hacia abajo era una roja masa grumosa.

"te lo advierto Megidramon… ¡devuélveme a Rika ahora!"

No es verdad se dijo Rita

Megidramon rugió furioso y el suelo se agrieto hasta donde estaba el chico, que ahora sabía que era su padre hace 20 años.

El comenzó a avanzar hacia Megidramon, se notaba la furia en su rostro.

"no lo hagas" le dijo Rita, pero él no podía escucharla. Comenzó a correr hacia el monstruoso Digimon. El humo rojo empezó a envolverla de nuevo, solo dándole tiempo de gritar una palabra "¡papa!".

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue enviada a otro lugar. Escuchaba explosiones por todos lados, su nariz se inundaba con un olor a azufre. Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en unas especia de desierto, había formaciones rocosas parecidas a casas, pero estaban siendo destruidas por unas criaturas que de inmediato supo que eran digimons. Había de diferentes formas, unos parecidos a dinosaurios naranjas que escupían bolas de fuego a todo lo que veían, otros con apariencia de insectos gigantes, disparaban relámpagos a unos digimons que parecían lobos, de color blanco y líneas azules. Entonces entendió que se encontraba en medio de un campo de batalla, y a juzgar por la situación, los lobos no tenían oportunidad alguna.

"¡destruyan a todos!" decía una voz algo maligna y profunda. Miro hacia arriba, allí se encontraba flotando una figura humana, parecía un vampiro clásico, con un traje azul, capa y botas negras, su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz rojo. "¡no dejen a ninguno con vida!" seguía ordenando, parecía ser el líder del grupo que estaba acabando con los digimons lobos.

"¡myotismon!" grito otra voz. De la nada un Digimon apareció de un salto, le dio un golpe directo en el rostro al Digimon vampiro haciéndolo caer, estrellándose ambos en el suelo. Este tenía la apariencia de un hombre-lobo, llevaba un pantalón azul y su pelaje era del mismo color de los demás blanco y azul.

"myotismon, detén esta locura, detenla ahora" le dijo el hombre-lobo "¿cómo puedes hacer algo así? … esto es genocidio."

"¡tú eres el único responsable, weregarurumon! Tu obstinación causo esto, los generales están tomando medidas de precaución, en caso de que decidieras unirte al bando d las bestias sagradas."

¿Bestias sagradas? Se preguntó Rita.

"pero es una locura, ni los generales son capaces de algo así. Tu mejor que nadie, sabes que los garuru no están de ningún lado."

"eso debieron haber dicho antes de aniquilar a los míos" dijo con un tono de tristeza y resentimiento. "soy el ultimo. ¡Y pronto tú también lo serás! ¡Destrozare a cada uno de tus compañeros frente a tus ojos! ¡Los hare sufrir hasta que me pidas perdón de rodillas!..." myotismon extendió sus brazos hacia los lados "tú lo causaste, ¿Qué harás ahora?". Weregarurumon se puso a cuatro patas, Rita sentía la rabia en sus ojos y también el dolor. "excelente elección" dijo myotismon. Weregarurumon dio un salto hacia él, ambos prepararon sus puños, los golpes colisionaron creando una onda expansiva que sacudió el polvo alrededor de ellos.

El humo rojo apareció de nuevo. Rita esperaba que esta vez la levara a un lugar menos perturbador.

Lo primero que vio fue un cielo rojizo, pensó que se trataba de un atardecer, sintió algo en sus pies, como si estuviera parada sobre unas rocas muy redondas… pero se había equivocado, en realidad era algo que quedaría marcado en su memoria por el resto de su vida… ella estaba parada sobre cientos de cráneos humanos, soltó un grito de terror al ver el horror que la rodeaba. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, tenía miedo de dar la vuelta, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, dio media vuelta y se vio a sí misma, sentada en un trono hecho de escombros, el iris de sus ojos brillaba como luz de neón, como si no tuviera suficientes razones para odiarlos, llevaba puesta una armadura medieval de color negro, su rostro expresaba la maldad pura.

Rita quería salir corriendo, ero sus piernas no le respondían.

"esta eres tú" escucho la voz de Millenium "el monstruo en el que un día te convertirás".

Distrito Nakano, Tokio.

19:35 p.m.

El sonido de las teclas de la computadora era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, Cassidy se encontraba de muy mal humor, los últimos días su computadora había rastreado la abertura de dos puertas del digimundo con una diferencia de 21 horas.

Se levantó de su silla, y dio una vuelta por toda la habitación para tranquilizarse un poco, miro los cables regados por el piso, había muchos CPU apilados en una esquina, una repisa con cientos de discos de programación, una caja de herramientas y un pequeño estéreo. Se detuvo frente al espejo y se observó por un momento, su cabello negro era corto y erizado tal como le gustaba, su blusa de tirantes amarilla que tenía un par de manchas de aceite, sus pantalones pesqueros igual de sucios. Miro sus ojos, el color de su iris era un amarillo tan brillante que parecía oro y tenía ojeras por no dormir bien.

solo un poco más se dijo.

Se acercó al estéreo y puso un disco la banda de rock clásico Kansas al máximo volumen.

Se sentó en su silla y abrió una carpeta, dentro se encontraba unos planos para una especie de robot con forma humanoide, había otras 17 hojas llenas de diagramas, funciones y ecuaciones. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Cerró la carpeta con el nombre Sentinel escrito en un lado y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió un pequeño Digimon salto y se enganchó del rostro de Cassidy, esta solo se dispuso a quitarse a su compañero de la cara.

"sabes que odio eso, Kotemon" le dijo al pequeño Digimon.

Lo coloco en el suelo, lo observo un segundo, parecía un luchador de kendo muy pequeño, podría jurar que se podría hacer pasar por humano si no fuera por sus pies y cola de reptil color morado

"y tú sabes que odio a Kansas" le replico "como sea, ¿Qué haces?

"intento acceder a los archivo secretos del gobierno" le dijo Cassidy.

"¡¿en serio?!" pregunto emocionado

"claro que no, eso es ilegal" Cassidy toco una tecla y la imagen de la pantalla desapareció.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta principal, Cassidy se dirigió a abrir "ocúltate" le dijo a Kotemon. Esperaba que fueran sus padre, se habían ido hace un par de días. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontraba un oficial de policía.

Estoy en problemas pensó.

"usted es la señorita Cassidy McCoy"

"s-si"

"me temo que le tengo malas noticias respecto a sus padres".


	6. Chapter 6

06. cuando el hambre da una mordida

Rita despertó de golpe, pudo haber gritado, de no ser porque le faltaba aire para hacerlo. Era una sensación muy familiar, pero que no había experimentado en años, 5 para ser exactos. Sentía claramente como sus vías respiratorias 'se inflamaban poco a poco, ella estaba teniendo un ataque de Asma.

Llevo sus manos a su cuello, la desesperación por tratar de respirar era agonizante, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación y busco en los cajones de su escritorio de dibujo, después de sacar cientos de papeles en blanco, plumas, lápices y marcadores, finalmente encontró su inhalador, lo agito y lo disparo dentro de su boca. Poco a poco la sensación de inflamación comenzó a desaparecer.

Habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que lo uso, ella quería deshacerse de él, pero su madre insistió en que lo conservara ya que podía volverlo a necesitar… y tenía toda la razón.

Le agradeció a su madre mentalmente y después coloco el inhalador dentro del cajón, estuvo a punto de cerrarlo pero vio algo que le llamo la atención de inmediato, un pequeño anillo metálico dorado, el anillo que había conseguido la noche anterior. Lo observo por un par de segundos y tuvo la extraña necesidad de ponérselo, se lo llevo a su dedo índice y estuvo a punto de deslizarlo dentro del anillo, pero la interrumpió la voz de Gatomon.

"¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto.

Rita guardo el anillo en el bolso de su chaqueta, volteo y dijo "sí, estoy bien"

"tu… tu nariz está sangrando". Rita rápidamente llevo su mano a su nariz y efectivamente, estaba sangrando. No era algo de qué preocuparse, un par de gotas máximo.

"no te preocupes, me pasa a con frecuencia" mintió. Busco un poco de papel higiénico y se limpió la sangre de la nariz.

Escucho el rugir de su estómago, y después el de Gatomon.

"¿tienes hambre?" le pregunto Rita. Gatomon asintió. "también yo, ven conmigo". Después se dirigieron a la cocina. Rita busco algo en el refrigerador, encontró un trozo de carne lo suficientemente grande para las dos. Encendió la estufa, coloco la carne en una sartén con algo de aceite y espero a que se cociera.

"¿ustedes tienen sueños?" le pregunto Rita a su compañera.

"claro que si"

"¿y… como son?"

"bueno… es como si viéramos imágenes de otros lugares, no de fantasía, sino reales. Literalmente vemos lo que sucede en otras partes del mundo, ya sea pasado, presente y futuro.

"nosotros llamamos a eso _clarividencia_" Rita le dio vuelta a la carne en el sartén e hizo otra pregunta

"sé que no recuerdas muchas cosas, pero… ¿te parece familiar la palabra Millenium?

"si, no recuerdo exactamente, pero lo escuche antes"

Así que es real pensó

Rita apago la estufa, tomo dos platos, partió la carne en dos y coloco un pedazo en cada uno. "toma" le dijo a Gatomon mientras le acercaba el plato. Gatomon olio la carne, hizo un extraño gesto y le dio una gran mordida. Después de unos minutos la comida de ambos platos había desaparecido, Rita se lavó las manos, miro a Gatomon y le dijo "sabes… quiero mostrarte algo"

"¿Qué?"

"mi lugar favorito en esta casa"

_Centro de la ciudad, 8:40 p.m._

Rei caminaba por la avenida principal, la noche anterior había recibido grandes daños, el puente peatonal estaba hecho trisas y la calle tenia pequeños cráteres. La noche anterior había ocurrido un acontecimiento que ella estuvo esperando por cuatro años: la aparición de un Digimon salvaje. Pero para cuando ella llego a la escena, todo se encontraba vacío, el Digimon desapareció y supuso que la chica que había conocido en la tarde lo había hecho. Cruzo la calle para llegar a una florería, entro y en cuanto lo hizo el dueño la reconoció de inmediato.

"Rei, ¿vienes por lo de siempre?" le pregunto.

"si, solo que esta vez mas amarillas, tío Kuzan"

El dueño rio por unos segundo y dijo "no soy tu tío, pero es un lindo detalle" saco un gran ramo de flores amarillas.

"pero eres mi padrino y eres como de la familia" le dijo Rei, después tomo el ramo con mucho cuidado.

"ya están pagadas"

"gracias, te veré la próxima semana" después Rei salió de la tienda y Dobermon estaba esperándola afuera. Su mirada parecía estar fija, pero ella sabía que estaba vigilando todo el lugar. Siguieron caminado pero Rei tenía que averiguar algunas cosas.

"dime… que fue lo que paso esta tarde" dijo Rei

"me… me descontrole" dijo Dobermon

"creí que mi padre te había ayudado, a controlar los instintos salvajes"

"igual yo. Pero en cuento sentí ese olor… era como si la naturaleza me controlara. Cambiando el tema, qué opinas de la chica que conociste en la tarde, solo hay dos personas que conoces que tienen un compañero Digimon, ella es la tercera."

"tiene un gran potencial, lo supe en cuanto la vi… pero no tiene sentido del humor"

En u abrir y cerrar de ojos Rei y Dobermon llegaron a su destino… el cementerio de shinjuku.

Un escalofrió hizo temblar a Dobermon de cabeza a cola

"no sé cómo no te da miedo estar aquí de noche" dijo Dobermon

"porque sé que ella está conmigo" dijo Rei

Caminaron entre las tumbas hasta llegar al bloque S. Rei se detuvo en la lápida que estaba en medio de la fila y leyó lo que estaba escrito e ella: _Alexandra Isshida-Ayanami, amada esposa y madre_.

Se arrodillo y coloco las flores frente a la lápida.

"no sé qué decir en momentos como este… a veces me gustaría que siguieras aquí… te extraño, papa te extraña. Supongo que demo contarte que ha pasado esta semana, bueno, ayer termino esa serie que tanto te gustaba, rompió records de audiencia… ¿Qué más?... ¡claro! Tu banda favorita saco a la venta un nuevo disco, se llama: _Black Ice_, y… conocí a otro tamer, es su hija, la hija de la reina de los digimons, supongo que ella no lo sabe porque no tenía idea de que estaba hablándole."

El digivice de Rei comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsa, la flecha roja en su pantalla apuntaba hacia el oeste, hacia el parque chuo.

"tengo que irme antes de tiempo" continuo "te quiero mama"

Se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia donde apuntaba la flecha, Dobermon también corría detrás de ella.

"¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo?" le pregunto su compañero

"si, y esta vez no vamos a llegar tarde"

Residencia matsuki, 8:40 p.m.

Rita abrió la ventana de su habitación, tomo una cuerda que colgaba por fuera y tiro de ella, de inmediato cayo una escalera de helicóptero. Salió por la ventana y trepo por la escalera hasta llegar al tejado de la casa, ahí se encontraba una silla para tomar el sol y una hielera vacía. Gatomon llego al techo de un salto. Aterrizo y dio un vistazo.

"¿este es?" pregunto

Rita se sentó en la silla "si, aquí vengo a ver el atardecer o a pensar, a veces solo a mirar las estrellas."

Rita miro hacia el cielo iluminado de puntos plancos y recordó la última parte de su conversación con Millenium.

"intentas confundirme" le dijo Rita

"porque querríamos hacerlo, tú lo has visto, el ser en el que te convertirás, fue hecho con tus propias acciones, al tomar la decisión que cambiaría el destino de ambos mundos"

"¿y cual fue esa decisión?"

"no podemos decirte cual es"

"sea cual sea, mi respuesta es no"

"ten cuidado, a veces un no, puede ser algo positivo"

Después de eso ella despertó.

"Sabes…" miro a Gatomon "quería preguntarte, cuando birdramon apareció ¿Por qué no huiste? Pudiste haber escapado y dejarme ahí"

"yo… sentí que tenía que quedarme, que tenía que protegerte. Era como un instinto. Tú también pudiste haberte ido"

"yo sentí lo mismo, sentí que debía ayudarte a pelear"

"bueno, eso no es lo que hacen las amigas"

Amigas, una palabra que Rita desconocía bastante, toda su vida la había pasado sola, sin ningún amigo. Pero entonces lo supo, si algún día iba a tener una amiga esa era Gatomon.

"si eso es lo que hacen"

Un sonido llamo la atención de Rita, el sonido de su digivice, pero justo antes de sacarlo del bolso de su chaqueta, a lo lejos un pilar de luz se disparó hacia el cielo. Sabía lo que significaba, un Digimon había aparecido.

8:50 p.m., parque chuo

Rita había llegado al campo de batalla, esta vez esperaba encontrarse con algo más pequeño, a comparación de birdramon. La niebla cubría totalmente el lago del parque, una vez adentro, por alguna extraña razón, se veía todo con claridad. En medio del lago se encontraba un ser humanoide, estaba parado en el agua, media poco más de 2 metros, era completamente negro, a excepción de sus brillantes ojos carmesí y la marca de un murciélago en el pecho, sus brazos eran tan largos que tocaban el agua, en su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos y en su espalda tenía un par de alas con muchos agujeros.

Su información apareció en el digivice de Rita: devimon, etapa adulta, su técnica especial es el toque de la maldad. Era un Digimon temible a simple vista. El no parecía prestarle atención a Rita en lo más mínimo.

Miro Hacia ella y le dijo "parecen ser un equipo muy poderoso, el haber derrotado a mi hermana y tener su anillo como trofeo en tu bolsillo izquierdo lo prueba."

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la chica, como sabía que llevaba el anillo con ella. "¿hermana? Te refieres a birdramon"

"si, supongo que también te debes preguntar cómo sé que tienes el anillo" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos "es sencillo, el anillo de otro jinete es algo que podemos sentir entre nosotros"

¿Jinete?

"A pesar de ser el jinete de la guerra, mi hermana no piensa las cosas antes de actuar, yo soy el jinete del hambre… es un gusto conocerte."

Devimon extendió sus brazos hacia Rita y el agua debajo de él se levantó formando cuatro látigos, tres de ellos se enredaron en la chica, devimon acerco sus brazos hacia él y los látigos imitaron la acción, Gatomon corrió hacia el pero el cuarto latino la golpeo lanzándola violentamente contra un árbol.

Devimon y Rita estaba cara a cara, el soltó un sonrisa diabólica y dijo "te propondré algo, dame el anillo y no lastimare a tu compañera" Rita le soltó un golpe en la cara, pero no le hizo el menor daño.

"que mala respuesta" devimon tomo el brazo derecho de Rita y sin dudarlo clavo sus colmillos lentamente, ella solo podía sentir el horrible dolor que eso provocaba, era como si les encajaran dos cuchillos calientes. El rostro de Devimon cambio bruscamente, ahora lucia como si hubiera probado algo que le hubiera causado dolor, se llevó su mano a su boca y dijo "tú no eres humano, ¿qué demonios eres?". Hizo un ademan con sus manos y los látigos lanzaron a Rita de nuevo a donde se encontraba. Sintió una descarga de dolor en su cadera y segundos después todo se volvió negro.


	7. Chapter 7

07. jinetes

Rita despertó casi de inmediato, su brazo le ardía como si lo hubiera metido en aceite hirviendo.

Miro hacia Devimon, el cual aún tenía su mano cubriendo su boca, como si el dolor lo sintieran ambos. "¡Dime que rayos eres!" le exigió.

Rita se puso en pie con bastante dificultad, casi al punto de caer de nuevo "¿Sabes un cosa?, yo también quiero saberlo" tomo su digivice y su mazo de cartas y saco una que decía puño de hierro. Gatomon se puso en pie y dio un salto para colocarse al lado de su compañera. Rita miro su brazo, el cual estaba cubierto de sangre y comenzaba a perder movilidad, después miro a devimon directamente a sus penetrantes ojos rojos "¿Y sabes otra cosa? si quieres el estúpido anillo quítaselo a mi frio cadáver" Devimon extendió sus largos brazos hacia los lados y acto seguido el agua debajo suyo tembló por unos instantes "La propuesta es muy aceptable".

Devimon apunto sus brazos hacia la chica y cuatro tentáculos de agua se elevaron hasta formar uno solo y después siguieron el mismo camino que los brazos de Devimon. Gatomon dio un salto hacia su atacante y Rita deslizo, con dificultad, la carta por la ranura del digivice, el puño de Gatomon se encendió en un luz plateada y soltó un golpe que choco con el tentáculo de agua.

Una onda expansiva hizo temblar el lugar, Gatomon salió disparada hacia un árbol y Rita cayó al suelo de nuevo. Devimon bajo sus manos y dos tentáculos más salieron del agua enredándose en sus manos como látigos.

"¿Porque controlas el agua?" le pregunto Rita aun en el suelo.

Devimon soltó una sonrisa malévola "Yo soy uno de los cuatro jinetes y cada uno controla una plaga y un elemento distinto, en mi caso el agua y el hambre son mis armas pero prefiero usar mi elemento a mi plaga. El jinete de la guerra controla el viento, el jinete de la peste controla la tierra y la muerte el fuego. Supongo que en tu batalla contra mi hermana notaste algo extraño en el viento"

Rita asintió "Las corrientes eran muy poderosas, casi se podían usar como arma ¿y qué pasa con el anillo?"

"Si un jinete llega a morir su información no puede ser absorbida como la de los otros digimons, sino que se transforma en ese anillo que tienes en tu bolsillo. Si me apodero de el puedo usar sus poderes... pero..." Rita sintió la duda en su voz y también algo más "Aunque tuviera en mi poder el anillo de la guerra y la peste... jamás podría obtener el anillo de la muerte, el está en un nivel distinto al mío."

Gatomon comenzó a saltar de un árbol a otro, mientras Devimon intentaba golpearla con sus látigos de agua. Rita intento ponerse de pie pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda haciéndola caer otra vez. Gatomon se distrajo por un segundo al ver la situación de su compañera y recibió un golpe directo en su rostro y ella, al igual que Rita, cayó al suelo.

"Están acabadas, ahora voy a disfrutar el ver como su..." Devimon recibió el impacto de una bola de fuego en la espalda y entre el humo pudo observar a una humana y un Digimon con forma de perro.

"Rei" dijo Rita con una voz apenas audible

Rei deslizo una carta por la ranura de su digivice y Dobermon comenzó a correr a alrededor de devimon a la velocidad suficiente como para caminar en el agua, ahora solo podía verse un borrón negro corriendo en círculos, Rei deslizo otra carta y devimon comenzó a recibir impactos de bolas de fuego por todos lados hasta caer de rodillas, Rei deslizo una última carta y Dobermon escupió un rayo de hielo que congelo el lago atrapando a Devimon.

La rubia miro a Gatomon y dijo "Todo tuyo". Gatomon dio un salto hacia Devimon y después clavo su garra en el pecho del malvado Digimon.

Devimon soltó un gran grito de dolor y con su último aliento dijo "En este mundo no mandan ustedes... Millennium surgirá de nuevo" después exploto en cientos de partículas que volvieron a unirse formando un segundo anillo dorado que tenía grabado en letras negras el hambre es solo es el deseo de querer más.

Rei corrió hacia Rita y su rostro se volvió pálido al ver la herida de su brazo "¿Te mordió, cierto? y parece que tu espalda esta fuera de lugar, voy a tener que reacomodarla"

"Lo dices como si fueras una experta"

"Tengo mis momentos, esto te va a doler" Rei golpeo la espalda de Rita con su codo y ella finalmente se desmallo por el dolor.

Esta vez no hubo voces, ni imágenes ni razones traumatizantes para tomar píldoras para no dormir el resto de su vida, esta vez solo durmió tranquilamente

Para cuando Rita despertó ya era de día y el sol entraba por su ventana y el olor a huevos y tocino inundaba su nariz... ¿huevos y tocino?, se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo y bajo las escaleras, solo para encontrar una escena muy particular... Rei Akiyama está haciendo el desayuno.

"Hola cariño" dijo Rei en un tono burlista "¿Cómo quieres el desayuno?"

"No es gracioso"

"Cierto olvidaba que no tienes sentido del humor"

Rita dio un paso al frente y tambaleo un poco. "Cuidado" le advirtió Rei "No hagas movimientos bruscos, tu cadera no está bien. Anoche se te salió de lugar y te la reacomode" dijo esa última parte como si sintiera orgullosa.

"¿Que acaso eres doctora?".

"Mi madre lo era... y también era dibujante de comics pero esa es otra historia" Rei tomo una manzana "Lo que más me preocupa es tu brazo"

Rita miro su brazo derecho y este se encontraba envuelto en vendas. Rei le dio un mordisco a su manzana "Quítate la venda".

De inmediato Rita pensó que era una mala idea pero obedeció a la doctora Akiyama. Rita pensó que vería una herida punzante o infectada pero se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna herida "esto que significa".

"No lo sé, busque en el almanaque algo referente a esto pero no encontré nada" Rei termino su manzana y la tiro en un recipiente para la basura. Rita entonces recordó dos cosas respecto al almanaque, dos cosas importantes que no había podido decirle a la persona que se lo entrego.

"Tengo que decirte un par de cosas sobre el almanaque. La primera en cierta parte comienza a hablar de algo llamado el Digital Hazard, el cual, parece ser una poderosa fuente de energía pero después... no dice nada, como si..."

"Como si faltara una página" termino Rei "¿Y la segunda cosa?"

"Si, es sobre la persona que lo escribió... mi madre fue quien lo escribió"

Rei parecía poco sorprendida con la noticia "Ahora todo tiene sentido, tu madre es Rika Nonaka la mejor jugadora de digicartas que existe... y supongo que yo también debo contarte algo que no sabías. En nuestro primer encuentro dijiste que no sabías que era un Digimon y lo curioso era que estabas junto a uno. Y también cuando estaba en tu habitación colocándote las vendas, note los dibujos pegados en tu pared y la mayoría son digimons, excepto uno, una extraña criatura de dos cabezas... parece que has estado en contacto con los digimons más tiempo del que crees".

"Cuando era niña, mi padre me contaba historias y todos esos dibujos son de las criaturas que aparecían en esas historias"

"¿Y tu padre es?"

"Takato Matsuki"

"¿El escritor?" pregunto Rei esta vez mas sorprendida. Rita solo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

"Este no va a ser un día normal"

Talvez para Rei no sería un día normal, pero para Rita el día, la escuela y el sol se fueron rápido y normal... pero tarde o temprano la noche tiene que llegar.

Centro, 08:25 pm

Rita y Gatomon caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, Gatomon caminaba a cuatro patas ya que según su compañera la gente se sentía mas cómoda viendo a un gato caminar a cuatro que a dos. Rita solo intentaba hacer tiempo, sus padres regresaban hoy de a donde fuera que hayan ido y ella quería respuestas, respuestas que ellos tenían, pero intentaba analizar las cosas más a fondo.

Las dos se detuvieron frente a una tienda de televisor ya que en su aparador se encontraba unas noticias que dan mucho de qué hablar.

"El día de ayer cerca de las 19:00 pm se reportó un accidente vehicular en el que se vieron involucrados los científicos de la empresa Cyberdaine Alice McCoy y su esposo Wyatt Matews, la pareja de 35 años murió en el accidente y actualmente su hija Cassidy McCoy se encuentra desparecida. Tan solo una hora después Cyberdine sufrió otro devastador golpe, esta vez dentro de sus mismas instalaciones, el reporte oficial de la policía dice que una persona desconocida entro en el edificio y se infiltro en el sistema burlando a EVA la inteligencia artificial que controla todas las redes de la empresa y descargo cientos de archivos relacionados con planos de maquinaria actualmente en desarrollo por la empresa, el desconocido, luego de descargar los datos, huyo del lugar en el prototipo del planeador individual, que hace tan solo una semana se había hecho una demostración publica".

Crimson Crane el presidente de la empresa aseguro que quiere encontrar al responsable pero que no hay que pasar por alto los sucedido con dos de los científicos más importantes de la empresa."

Rita dejo de ver el televisor debido a un pequeño dolor en su brazo derecho. Gatomon al mismo tiempo noto un olor extraño.

"Rita, viene otro en camino" dijo con una voz baja, solo para que pudiera escucharla su compañera. Ella entendió el mensaje de inmediato "¿Donde?"

Gatomon camino en línea recta y Rita fue detrás de ella un poco más lento debido a su cadera. Mientras más avanzaban el dolor en su brazo se hacía más y más grande. Un pilar de luz verde se disparó hacia el cielo unos 10 metros delante de ellas y en ese preciso momento el brazo de Rita dolía tanto como cuando la mordieron.

Un domo de neblina cubrió todo el lugar y un pequeño terremoto sacudió el suelo. Las personas presentes corrieran tan rápido como pudieron dejando solas a la tamer y su Digimon. Ambas entraron a la niebla sin dudarlo pero el rostro de Rita ya no podía ocultar el dolor.

Dentro de la niebla estaba un Digimon con forma de ogro, color verde, con una gran cabellera blanca, dientes grandes y salidos y en su mano derecha sostenía un hueso como si fuera un martillo. Ha chica se preguntó porque el digivice no había sonado ya. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y no encontró nada... había olvidado su digivice.

Estoy en problemas pensó.

Gatomon corrió hacia el Digimon pero este solo levanto un poco su pie derecho y golpeo el suelo con él, el golpe sacudió el suelo de nuevo dejando a Gatomon inerte, el Digimon se movió a una gran velocidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gatomon recibió un golpe directo con el arma de su contrincante.

Entre el dolor de su brazo y la preocupación de ver a su compañera salir disparada hasta fuera de la neblina recordó o que devimon había dicho, el jinete de la peste controla la tierra. ¿Pero cómo ganarían sin su digivice?

Gatomon reapareció detrás del jinete y lo corto con sus garras. El otro Digimon se dio la vuelta y la golpeo con su arma de nuevo, esta vez justo en la cabeza, después soltó un golpe al aire y de su puño salió disparada una especie de energía color purpura. Gatomon lo esquivo pero el otro Digimon era más rápido y le dio otro golpe con su hueso-martillo.

Rita ya no pudo soportar más el dolor de su brazo y cayo de rodillas, sentía como si le arrancaran la carne del hueso una y otra vez. Gatomon se distrajo al ver a su compañera y recibió dos golpes más. El otro Digimon golpeo el suelo con su hueso-martillo y una roca del tamaño de un automóvil se separó del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia Gatomon, este logro esquivarla pero el otro Digimon lanzo un proyectil purpura de su mano derecha impactando en el torso de su contrincante.

Gatomon comenzaba a verse borrosa como si estuviera desapareciendo. "Tú no eres rival para Ogremon" dijo el jinete y por el tono de su voz se notaba que hablaba de sí mismo.

Rita comenzó a escuchar pasos metálicos fuera de la neblina, no era su imaginación porque su compañera y Ogremon miraron en la dirección donde se escuchaban los pasos, entre la neblina Rita pudo ver una gran figura, casi de 2 metros de largo. Para cuando entro completamente en el domo, Rita casi se quedó sin aliento.

La figura tenía una armadura medieval color blanco, una gran capa roja, en sus mano derecha tenía un gran escudo con una formación de triángulos dibujada en él y en su mano derecha tenía una gran lanza. Rita lo reconoció de inmediato y como no hacerlo si hace apenas unos días había pegado su dibujo en su pared. El caballero la miro por unos segundos y ella sintió cierta familiaridad en su mirada, después miro a Ogremon y comenzó a caminar hacia él, Ogremon soltó un golpe al aire disparando el proyectil purpura de su puño impactando el pecho del caballero pero este no se movió ni un centímetro. El caballero levanto su lanza y esta comenzó a brillar, en la punta apareció una bola de energía blanca, el caballero apunto su lanza hacia Ogremon y un haz de energía salió disparado de esta impactándolo, Ogremon se convirtió en cientos de partículas que, acto seguido, se convirtieron en un tercer anillo. El tercer jinete había sido vencido.

El caballero miro Rita y a Gatomon después dio media vuelta y camino hacia afuera del domo de niebla. La neblina desapareció y con ella el caballero blanco. Rita ya no sentía dolor pero aún estaba en el suelo recostada, viendo a las estrellas tratando de pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola queridos lectores. Este es el último capítulo de la primera saga, la cual me gusta llamar "La saga de los jinetes" y por consecuencia inicia la segunda saga, la cual no diré su nombre pero durara 3 capítulos máximo. Este capítulo será narrado en primera persona por nuestra protagonista, es una decisión que tome para que pueda entenderse un poco mejor lo que ella piensa y siente, pero tranquilos por el momento solo será este capítulo.

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten:

08. i see fire (yo vi fuego).

El sonido del despertador me regreso a la realidad, lo que indicaba que era hora de prepararme para ir a la escuela, me levante de la cama lo más lento que pude debido a mi lastimada cadera y me dirigí a tomar un baño. Sé que parecerá extraño que durante los últimos cuatro días, cuatro digimons distintos llegaran por las noches y después de pasar un mal rato con tres de ellos me despierte al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado, pero que puedo decir, no le tomas mucha importancia a eso cuando un gigantesco monstruo te acosa en tus sueños y te muestra imágenes que le robarían el sueño a cualquiera.

Anoche después del encuentro con Ogremon la traje muy lastimada a casa y a la vez trataba de evadir a mis padres, así que entre por la ventana. Pero aún estoy algo impactada por ver a ese caballero blanco, en especial después de que su dibujo lleva tres días pegado en mi pared.

Cuando vi los ojos del caballero sentí algo muy familiar en ellos, sonara de locos pero parecía como si ya lo conociera.

Como sea, anoche me di cuenta de que no estoy preparada para ser un tamer, así que envié a Gatomon a buscar a Rei. Lo sé, es muy bromista y desesperante pero es la única que puede ayudarme con el ultimo jinete, el mismo Devimon lo dijo "el cuarto jinete esta en otro nivel" no sé a qué se refiere con nivel pero debe ser un sinónimo de poder.

Cuando termine de bañarme fui directamente al espejo, hay chicas que tardan mucho tiempo para verse presentables, gracias a dios yo no soy un de ellas. Cuando me vi en el espejo note que el tinte de mi cabello se estaba cayendo, sé que se preguntaran porque me pinto partes rojas en él, mi color natural es castaño, como el de mi padre y mi madre es pelirroja, así que me dije ¿porque no tener los dos colores?, como sea tal vez lo retoque llegando a casa.

La llegada a la escuela, para mí lo normal es pasar desapercibida, ya saben cómo fantasma, de hecho es así porque nadie voltea a verme, parece como si no existiera. En clase las cosas no mejoran, me siento hasta el final del salón y solo miro por la ventana esperando que el día termine, escuche la campana del receso, salí del salón y como es costumbre me siento en el césped recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol, todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que cierta persona se postro frente a mí, nadie más que Rei Akiyama.

"Un pequeño gato me hablo sobre tu propuesta de entrenarte" dijo con ese tono que la caracteriza.

"No es entrenamiento" le dije "Solo quiero que me ayudes a usar mejor las cartas"

"A eso se le llama entrenamiento" volvió a hablar con ese mismo tono

"Tú no lo entiendes, Devimon dijo que el ultimo jinete es más poderoso"

"Si, por cierto investigue algo referente a los jinetes y resulta que..." saco una carpeta de su mochila y me la dio "En la biblia cristiana hay cuatro personajes muy parecidos, se llaman los jinetes del apocalipsis y también son cuatro, guerra, hambre, peste y muerte. Se dice que llegarían a la tierra en ese mismo orden, cada uno montando un caballo de un color especifico, rojo, negro, verde y blanco respectivamente."

Cuando Rei nombro los colores de los caballos recordé los pilares de luz que habían aparecido y cada Digimon era del mismo color de su pilar, Birdramon era rojo, Devimon era negro y Ogremon verde. Y entonces vino a mi mente el caballero blanco, ¿será el próximo?... no, si fuera el cuarto jinete Ogremon no lo habría atacado.

"Voy a ayudarte" me dijo Rei "No es que me agrades mucho, pero una vez te dije que los tamers se cuidan entre ellos"

"Gracias"

"Te esperare todos los días en la fábrica abandonada al norte de la ciudad, una hora y media después de clases".

Cuando salí de la escuela me sentí liberada, para mí la escuela es una tortura mortal que no le deseo ni al hombre más malvado del planeta... pero bueno es mi punto de vista. Fui a el parque Chuo a encontrarme con Gatomon, cuando la envié a buscar a Rei le dije que me esperara en este lugar.

"No pensé que te vería aquí otra vez" dijo una voz

Mire hacia todos lados y encontré a un chico de cabello blanco, el mismo que encontré la primera vez que me topé con Rei... ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Trevor?... ¡Travis!

"Yo tampoco te esperaba" le dije un poco nerviosa, por alguna razón me sentía extraña con el cerca.

Durante una hora hablamos de muchas cosas, excepto de los digimons aunque el me había dicho que lo conocía todo sobre ellos, no me sentía cómoda hablando de ese asunto. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Rei me estaba esperando.

"Lo siento pero una...amiga, me está esperando"

"No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo"

Camine un par de pasos pero algo dentro de mí me detuvo, me gire y dije "¿Cuándo nos vemos otra vez?" pero ¡De donde rayos salió eso! fue lo siguiente que pensé.

"Estoy aquí todos los días a la misma hora" me dijo con ese tono amable que usa.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, me di media vuelta y corrí hacia la fábrica, cuando me di cuenta Gatomon estaba corriendo detrás de mí.

Los días pasaban y el entrenamiento con Rei se volvía más avanzado. Ella me decía que los digimons son como la otra parte de los humanos, nos entienden y nosotros a ellos, es lo que se llama un "lazo". Los encuentros con mis padres se hacían menos frecuentes, una vez los escuche hablar de un grupo llamado la pandilla salvaje diciendo que "ya sabíamos que era inevitable".

Pasaron tres semanas, yo seguía haciendo la misma rutina todos los días, saliendo de la escuela veía a Travis en el parque y después entrenaba con Rei, quien decía que necesitaba aprender a usar mejor las combinaciones de las cartas y además que existe una carta que es capaz de hacer que los digimons evolucionar a su siguiente nivel, la llaman la carta azul, es un extraño poder que solo aparece cuando más lo necesita un tamer.

Conforme los meses se pasaban comenzaba a creer que el cuarto jinete nunca llegaría, claro es solo un suposición. Siempre terminaba discutiendo con Rei debido a nuestras formas diferentes de pensar, pero siempre volvía al día siguiente. Las charlas con Travis se habían vuelto más interesantes e incluso comencé a hablarle de los digimons, excepto la parte de Millennium, él me dijo que hay una gran razón de él porque fui escogida para ser un tamer y que debía averiguar cuál era. Por alguna razón siempre que estaba con el sentía algo extraño en mi estómago, no sé qué era nunca lo había sentido. Y siempre que estaba con él, Gatomon nos observaba desde lejos ella veía a Travis de la misma forma con la que ve a Dobermon, con desconfianza y odio pero nunca me comentaba nada.

Y un día todo se vino abajo.

Ya era tarde las 06:00 pm para ser exacta, yo me encontraba en mi habitación, haciendo unos dibujos, cuando lo escuche. "¡creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de ti!" reconocería esa voz de fuera, era la voz de mis pesadillas y más oscuros temores... la voz de Millennium.

"No, no lo he hecho, sabía que ibas a volver" le dije al aire.

El rio de forma maligna "Solo queríamos que tuvieras un respiro, estabas herida y tenías que descansar"

"Eres un maldito"

"Ya lo sabes, se acabó el descanso y es hora de que vuelvas a la acción, ya le ordenamos a el ultimo que inicie su trabajo"

"El ultimo jinete, ellos trabajan para ti"

"Algo así,... ¿recuerdas cuando te mostramos el pasado, presente y futuro?

"Si, me mostraste a mi padre encarando a un Digimon, una batalla en el digimundo y en lo que me podría convertir."

"Ahora experimentaras algo parecido"

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el dolor de cabeza más grande de mi vida y después vi una imagen que nunca borraría de mi cabeza, me vi a mi misma junto a Rei y otras cuatro sombras encarando un gran ejército de digimons. "Eso es una pequeña parte de tu futuro cercano." dijo el

Cuando volví a la realidad una extraña niebla estaba formándose por las calles de la ciudad.

"Lo que ves ahora es tu límite de tiempo, esa niebla dormirá y matara a toda persona en la ciudad, excepto a ti y a tu amiga rubia y no afecta a los digimons, para que así puedas sentir el dolor de cientos de almas a las que les fallaste. Tienes una hora para encontrar y vencer a el cuarto jinete si quieres salvar tu ciudad... y el tiempo corre."

Mi mundo se acaba, Rei me acompaño durante más de media hora en la que buscamos a el jinete, terminamos en el centro de la ciudad, llego un momento en el que sentimos que no lo lograríamos. No lo entendía, ¿cómo pudo llegar el cuarto jinete sin darme cuenta?

En ese momento vi una sombra aproximarse de entre la niebla, una sombra muy familiar, cuando finalmente la vi con detalle, era Travis. Como era posible, Millenium dijo que solo Rei y yo no nos dormiríamos.

El rostro de Travis expresaba el pesar en su máxima forma "Rita, yo lo siento."

"¿Sentirlo porque?" no podía entender

"No pude negarme, está en mi... programación"

"¿Programación? que quieres decir"

"Rita, yo soy el cuarto jinete"

No, tenía que ser mentira una mala broma... pero.

"Dijiste que sabias todo sobre los digimons... lo sabes porque eres uno de ellos... ¡tú me MENTISTE!"

"¡DE QUE RAYOS HABLAN!" grito Rei con desesperación. Pero mi furia era demasiada.

"¿Porque no me lo dijiste?" pregunte mientras sacaba mi digivice de mi bolsillo

"Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, pero él no me dejo"

"Millennium, él fue, estos últimos cuatro meses... todo fue un plan suyo".

Deslice un carta por la ranura del digivice y Gatomon escupió un gran bola de fuego que impacto a Travis justo en el estómago. Él se puso en pie y comenzó a flotar en el aire.

"Debo pelear contigo, pero no quiero hacerlo"

Gatomon y Dobermon dieron un gran salto hacia él. "¡No!" grito Travis y se cubrió involuntariamente con sus manos y de estas salieron disparas dos bolas de fuego blanco.

Ambos digimons cayeron fuertemente en el piso, Gatomon comenzó a verse de forma borrosa igual que la vez que peleamos con Ogremon. ¿Qué tan fuerte debe de ser como para hacerle eso a Gatomon de un golpe? Mi compañera se puso de pie, dio dos pasos y cayo de nuevo, corrí hacia ella y la tome en brazos, Rei me miro y dijo "Una vez dijiste que el ultimo jinete era más fuerte, debe ser porque está en nivel ultra y nuestros digimons están en etapa adulta, si no evolucionan no podremos ganar".

Mire a Gatomon "Tu lo presentías, pero no me lo dijiste porque sabias que no te creería"

"tu... eras diferente a su lado... eras feliz... no quería que eso cambiara. Si no te lo conté, era porque no estaba segura... somos compañeras, amigas."

Un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, "si Gatomon, somos amigas... y no vamos a perder aquí".

Mi bolsillo izquierdo comenzó a brillar en un tono azul, metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saque una brillante carta, una carta azul, la carta de la que siempre me hablaba Rei, el poder que es capaz de hacer evolucionar a los digimons, de inmediato supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Deslice la carta por la ranura de el digivice y en la pantalla de este aparecieron las palabras MATRIX EVOLUTION, Gatomon comenzó a brillar y a elevarse en el aire. su pequeña figura empezó a estirarse hasta alcanzar una forma de mujer, seis alas brotaron de su espalda y la luz se apagó dejándome ver con más claridad, poseía un sexy traje blanco que cubría parte de su torso y su pierna izquierda en donde también tenía un anillo dorado parecido al que tenía en su cola cuando era Gatomon hace unos segundos, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un gran guante, su cabello rubio llegaba mucho más abajo de su espalda, su rostro no pude verlo con claridad, solo vi unos ojos azules antes de fuera cubierto por casco plateado dejando solo su boca descubierta.

"¿Gatomon?... no... ange... Angewomon"

Ella me miro y dijo "Es un buen nombre"

Rei parecía tan sorprendida como yo, Dobermon ya se encontraba a un lado suyo y se veía mucho mejor, como si la pura presencia de Angewomon lo hubiera hecho sanar, "lo lograste" me dijo.

"Felicidades" dijo Travis en ese tono que era característico en el "este era mi verdadero trabajo, hacer que tu Digimon evolucionara, ese siempre fue el plan de Millenium"

"A todo esto, ¿quién es Millennium?" dijo Rei.

"Es un monstruo que ha existido desde la creación del digimundo, no es un Digimon, pero es muy parecido"

Justo cuando creí que todo estaba por terminar, mi cabeza comenzó a doler de una forma indescriptible y Travis sentía lo mismo ya que al igual que yo, gritaba por el dolor.

"¿Que rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?" hablo Rei.

"¡TERMINALA!" escuche la voz de Millennium en mi cabeza pero no era a mí a quien le hablaba "¡TERMINALA!".

"¡Nunca!" grito Travis.

"¡YA DEJANOS TRANQUILOS MALDITO MONSTRUO!" grite con todas mis fuerzas.

El dolor se fue, mire a Travis quien me apuntaba con sus manos encendías en fuego blanco "¿Que rayos haces?" le dije

"El me controla, quiere que te ataque"

Una bola de fuego salió disparada y Angewomon se colocó frente a mí recibiendo ella el impacto, pero yo también sentí el golpe de forma muy leve. Travis lanzo más bolas de fuego, estas más pequeñas que de igual forma impactaron a mi compañera y yo también sentí los impactos, me dolía pero a la vez me sentía feliz porque ella y yo habíamos hecho lo dijo Rei hace unos meses, Angewomon y yo habíamos formado un lazo, yo podía sentir lo que ella sentía y ella lo que yo sentía, estábamos conectadas.

Travis paro sus ataques y dijo "No puedo detenerlo por mucho... tienes que matarme"

¡Matarlo! ¡Es una locura!

"No lo haré" le dije.

"Debes hacerlo" se podía notar que hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control.

"Rita, él tiene razón" intervino Rei "Nos quedan pocos minutos y si no lo haces todas las personas de la ciudad van a morir."

No sabía qué hacer, sé que debía hacerlo, por las personas de la ciudad, pero en el fondo no quería verlo morir. Así que tome una decisión.

Mire a Angewomon y le dije "Hazlo". Ella apunto hacia Travis con su brazo izquierdo y de su guante brotaron dos ramas que se unieron con una cuerda formando un arco de tiro, en su mano derecha apareció una flecha blanca resplandeciente, coloco la flecha en la cuerda y apunto hacia Travis. Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

Travis cerró los ojos y sonrió "gracias" me dijo.

Mi compañera tenso la cuerda y yo cerré los ojos "Flecha..." comenzó ella.

"Celestial" termine yo. Lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de un Digimon explotando en cientos de partículas y volviendo a unirse. Cuando abrí los ojos, solo vi frente a mí un anillo dorado, lo levante y lo metí en mi bolsillo, ni siquiera me moleste en leer la inscripción. Después de eso la niebla comenzó a dispersarse dejando ver el rojo atardecer.

"¿Lo amabas?" me pregunto Rei. En otras circunstancias me habría puesto nerviosa y me habría sonrojado. Pero ahora solo le dije "Es una pregunta que no tendrá respuesta"

"Ahora ya no podemos confiar en nadie"

Rei tenía razón, cualquier persona, de ahora en adelante podría ser un enemigo potencial. Pero eso no era lo que más me importaba en este momento.

Cuando llegue a casa fui directamente a la cocina donde se encontraban mis padres. "Hola cariño" dijo mi madre "Siéntate ya es hora de cenar"

"Tenemos que hablar" les dije fríamente. Después coloque mi digivice en la mesa "ahora"

Mi padre me miro y dijo "Ya te habías tardado"


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, con este capítulo inicia la siguiente saga y la más corta de todas

09. RECORDANDO EL PASADO PARTE 1: CYBERDINE

Los oficiales de policía salieron de la casa de Cassidy, ellos dijeron se sus padres habían tenido un accidente de auto... y que no habían sobrevivido. Tan pronto como salieron ella corrió hacia su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, retiro uno de los cuadros en su pared y en el borde de este se encontraba adherida una USB. La retiro y conecto en su computadora, la cual estaba conectada a las otras 7 en la casa y de las cuales 4 estaban en su habitación y juntas las 8 formaban una supercomputadora, en el monitor apareció una ventana de comando, en ella escribió un código y apareció un mensaje que decía: CODIGO_ACEPTADOINICIANDO_TRANSFERENCIA_DE_ARCHIVOS.

Cassidy tomo una mochila y comenzó a guardar carpetas, planos y documentos. "Cass, ¿estás bien?" escucho la voz de Kotemon.

"Si" le respondió mientras guardaba la carpeta que consideraba más importante, la cual tiene escrito el nombre Sentinel.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Porque tomas todo eso?"

"Vamos a ir a cyberdine" en la pantalla apareció un mensaje TRANSFERENCIA_COMPLETADA y acto seguido Cassidy retiro la USB y abrió otra ventana de comando, ella escribió otro código y en la ventana apareció el mensaje CODIGO_ACEPTADOINICIANDO_ELIMINACION_DE_ARCHIVOS_PERMANETE. Una barra de porcentaje apareció en la pantalla y al terminar de llenarse apareció otro mensaje ELIMINACION_COMPLETADAINICIANDO_DESCATIVACION_PERMANETE_DE_EQUIPOADIOS. La pantalla se volvió oscura y los CPU comenzaron a hacer un ruido extraño para después quedarse en silencio, la gran supercomputadora había dejado de existir.

"Cass tu padres tuvieron un accidente, acaban de morir y ¿tú piensas ir a Cyberdine?" dijo Kotemon con un tono de molestia

Cassidy miro a su compañero y dijo "No tuvieron un accidente, los asesinaron..." ella le mostro la USB a Kotemon "Quien haya sido quiere todos estos archivos, solo mis padres y Crane saben de la mayor parte de lo que hay aquí, por eso debo ir a la empresa y advertirle, si vienen a buscarlos aquí no encontraran nada, las computadoras ya no funcionan y el daño es irreparable... me buscaran, por eso debo irme a otro lado, en shinjuku se han abierto dos portales los últimos días, logre hackear la señal de las cámaras de seguridad cerca del evento y... hay un tamer en shinjuku, tengo que ir ahí."

"¡A shinjuku!, está a horas de aquí, ¿para qué quieres hacer eso?"

"No lo sé, solo siento que debo ir. Primero llevare todos estos documentos a Crane y después iré a encontrar a ese tamer. No hay tiempo para llorar ahora. Si quieres o no acompañarme dímelo."

"Sabes que siempre voy contigo"

"Entonces ponte tu disfraz, no vamos"

Torre de cyberdine 30 minutos después.

Cassidy se sorprendió al ver que el primer piso se encontraba completamente vacío, miro a Kotemon que estaba vestido como un niño humano, usando pantalones, zapatillas y un suéter de gorro para ocultar su cabeza. Subieron por las escaleras pasando el segundo, tercero hasta llegar a el cuarto, los cuales estaban igual de vacíos.

"Necesito ir a la computadora central" dijo Cassidy y le dio la USB y un pequeño intercomunicador a su compañero "Ve por la ventilación hasta el último piso y espérame ahí, avísame si notas algo raro" Kotemon asintió y trepo por la pared hasta llegar a el ducto de ventilación, hizo un agujero y entro en él.

Cassidy conocía muy bien el camino, pero cuando llego no había nadie cuidando la entrada. El edificio es de 25 pisos y los primeros cuatro estaban desiertos. Se acercó a la puerta y coloco su mano en el panel de acceso. Ella trabajo un tiempo como pasante de la compañía y Crane le dio acceso a la computadora central ahí era donde se encontraba en sus tiempos libres. La puerta se abrió revelando una gran habitación, en el centro de ella estaba un panel de control y en las paredes se encontraban unos proyectores holográficos.

Cassidy se acercó a el panel y una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a ella, busco algo relacionado con el planeador individual, cuando ella tenía 5 años dibujo el primer diseño sin saber bien lo que era, después a los 10 años realizo los planos oficiales con un diseño parecido al de una patineta muy larga y con pequeñas turbinas movibles para la elevación y movimiento, cuando sus padres comenzaron a trabajar en cyberdine ella había colocado secretamente los planos en una carpeta de su madre y cuando Crane los vio de inmediato le gustaron, su madre le explico a Crane que esos eran los planos de Cassidy, el respeto eso y lo registro a nombre de ella, el planeador técnicamente es de Cassidy.

"Cass ¿me escuchas?" dijo Kotemon atravesó del intercomunicador

"Te escucho" contesto

"todo el edificio esta vacío, no hay nadie"

"Entendido, espérame justo donde estas"

Vacío. Cassidy no podía comprender el porqué. Un lugar así siempre debería de estar resguardado, siempre debe de haber alguien... alguien o algo, justo en ese momento lo comprendió.

"Sé que estas ahí, no tienes que seguir escondiéndote" le dijo a el aire

La pantalla holográfica desapareció y en su lugar apareció el rostro de una mujer muy joven "Hola Cassidy" le saludo.

"EVA cuanto tiempo sin vernos"

"Un año, 3 meses, 25 días, 6 horas y 12 minutos"

"Si claro, EVA ¿porque no hay personal en el edificio?"

"El señor Crane ordeno que todos los trabajadores se fueran, dejándome el control de las instalaciones a mí, se me ordeno que en cuanto notara algo fuera de lo común de inmediato notificara a las autoridades"

"Entonces ¿porque aún no has dado la alarma de que estoy aquí?"

"El señor Crane también me ordeno que si usted se acercaba a las instalaciones no tomara acciones al respecto"

"¿Hay algún motivo para eso?"

"Lo lamento esa información es confidencial, usted no está autorizada a recibir esos detalles y yo no estoy autorizada a darlos"

"Lo entiendo... código de control 0010011101" la imagen del rostro de EVA parpadeo unos instantes y después volvió a la normalidad

"Ahora dime que está pasando" dijo Cassidy con un tono de molestia, como el de una madre regañando a una hija.

"El señor Crane ordeno el desalojamiento del edificio debido a una visita de algunos generales del ejército"

"¿Militares? ¡Qué demonios hacen los militares aquí?"

"Están aquí para ver la demostración del planeador"

"La prueba fue hace una semana yo estuve ahí"

"El modelo utilizado en esa prueba fue creado espacialmente para esa ocasión y fue destruido al terminar la demostración. El verdadero modelo fue presentado hace una hora"

"Cuál es el verdadero modelo"

"Una variante del planeador original diseñado por usted, el nuevo modelo posee armamento avanzado como lanzador de misiles de pequeño tamaño, ametralladoras en ambas alas y un control de vuelo más adaptable."

"Muéstrame todos los archivos a los que Crane haya tenido acceso las últimas 24 horas"

Cuatro pantallas más aparecieron y en ellas se mostraban videos, fotografías, informes y toda clase de cosas que Cassidy nunca hubiera pensado.

En una de las fotografías se encontraba una chica con una coleta erizada y a su lado se encontraba un Digimon con forma de gato, con solo verla supo que era la chica que había visto en los videos de seguridad de shinjuku. En otra se encontraba una chica rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura acompañada de un Digimon parecido a un perro. era extraño para ella no reconocer a un Digimon independientemente de la forma que tuvieran, su bisabuelo fue uno de las personas que estuvieron involucradas en la creación de los digimons y su abuelo fue quien los había dibujado, fácilmente reconocía la forma de cualquiera pero esos dos digimons jamás lo había visto. Entre las otras imágenes se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio alborotado junto a un Madleomon, otro chico de cabello negro hacia atrás acompañado de un Wormmon y otro de cabello castaño con un Flawizardmon.

En otra pantalla se encontraban unos documentos relacionados con el chrome digizoid y su uso en diferente tipos de armas. Cassidy se preguntó como obtuvo Crane ese metal ya que solo existe en el digimundo.

"EVA, ¿él está en el edificio?"

"Afirmativo Cassidy, el esta detrás de usted"

Cassidy sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espalda, la cual la hizo caer al suelo y perder la conciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya se encontraba en otra habitación y algo aturdida. Estaba sobre una especie de mesa de operaciones, sus manos y pies estaban esposadas a ella. Cassidy trato de liberarse pero fue inútil

"No te molestes no iras a ningún lado Cass" Escucho una voz. Un hombre salió de entre las sombras vestido con un traje de oficina color gris, con cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás. El fundador y presidente de las industrias Cyberdine, Crimson Crane en persona.

"¿Qué haces? sácame de aquí Crane"

"Lo siento no puedo, eres un cabo suelto casos. Tus padres murieron con honor, creyendo firmemente en sus valores y moralidad."

Al ver la expresión de culpa en su rostro fue cuando ella finalmente lo entendió. "Tú, los mataste"

"Lo hice, y no habrá día que pase que no me persiga. Pero si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría. Tengo un deber que cumplir, durante 5 años he estudiado a los digimons y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pero nadie los conocía mejor que tu madre, después de todo la nieta de Rob McCoy uno de sus creadores debería de tener los mismos conocimientos de su abuelo."

"¿Y para que quieres saber sobre ellos?"

"Para destruir a tu enemigo, antes debes conocerlo. Los digimons me quitaron todo lo que yo tenía. Supongo que estas enterada de la gran invasión de esa gigantesca masa roja hace 24 años."

"Si, el D-Reaper"

"Correcto, cuando esa cosa apareció en el centro de la ciudad se llevó todo lo que yo tenía mis amigos, mi familia, mi hogar. Todo fue culpa de los inútiles esfuerzos de los tamer y sus digimons. Pero ahora el D-Reaper es como una leyenda. Es curioso como las personas llegaron a olvidar un evento de gran magnitud como ese. Pero yo nunca lo olvide. En los años siguientes, me encontré con un Digimon muy especial, el odiaba a los tamer incluso más de lo que yo los odiaba, nos unimos y juntos enfrentamos a esos tamer. Cuando tenía tu edad era casi tan inteligente como tú, así que cree un pequeño aparato que, en teoría, debía de emitir una señal que suprimiera los datos de los digimons... Pero no funciono como yo lo esperaba. Uno de ellos, un Digimon rojo parecido a un dinosaurio... Perdió la razón y se convirtió en un gigantesco monstruo, mi aparto altero los datos de tal forma que causo una digievolucion forzada... Recuerdo muy bien el sonido de sus rugidos, el grito de las personas y la devastación que causo, su poder fue capaz de abrir portales hacia el digimundo, cientos de digimons los cruzaron. Después de que ellos resolvieron el problema nunca los volví a ver, pero siempre supe que regresarían y estaba en lo correcto, ahora se encuentran 6 tamer nuevos incluyéndote a ti."

"¿Porque no solo me matas? y terminas con todo esto"

"Tú, debes será la última. Cuando tus futuros compañeros caigan ante mí, cuando los asesine frente a tus ojos y tú llores de impotencia... Tendrás mi permiso para morir."

"Eres un maldito loco" Cassidy noto un extraño ruido proveniente de las ventilación y si era lo que ella creía entonces tenía que ganar más tiempo "¿Y que tenían que ver mis padres en todo esto?... Te descubrieron ¿verdad?"

"Fue un error de estrategia, conseguí un pequeño pedazo de chrome digizoid, quería estudiarlo y ver su podía reproducirlo... pero tus padres encontraron los videos y la información, tuve que tomar cartas sobre el asunto"

Crane dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación y recogió una mochila que se encontraba en el suelo "Él me ha hablado en sueños Cassidy, me mostrado cosas que nadie podría imaginarse, tú y tus futuros compañeros no tienen idea de lo que se aproxima por el horizonte"

"Tú tampoco tienes idea de lo que se aproxima" una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio haciendo que Crane cayera y soltara la mochila de Cassidy, un agujero se abrió en el suelo y de este salió el planeador con Kotemon montado en él, el planeador se elevó y comenzó a dar vueltas descontroladamente.

"¡Cass! ¡Como detengo esto!" el planeador se estrelló contra una pared y Kotemon cayó al suelo, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la mesa donde estaba Cassidy, uso su espada para cortar las esposas, Cassidy corrió hacia la mochila, la tomo y después se dirigió hacia el planeador, subió a él y unos seguros se engancharon en sus pies. Kotemon se deshizo de su disfraz y dio un salto hacia la espalda de su compañera.

Cassidy extendió sus manos hacia los lados, doblo sus rodillas y el planeador se elevó, giro hacia una pared e hizo un movimiento de explotar algo con las manos y de alguna forma disparo un pequeño misil hacia ella, la pared crujió y se derrumbó revelando una cielo lleno de estrellas y pensó si, al igual que la dirección, las armas funcionaban con el movimiento de los brazos, giro hacia Crane y apunto sus brazos hacia él, las ametralladoras lo pusieron en la mira, Crane extendió sus brazos y dijo "Adelante, solo hay un modo de que esto termine casos, o mueres tu o lo hago yo."

Cassidy bajo sus brazos y giro el planeador "Yo no seré una asesina como tú, mis padres no habrían querido que te matara, y no lo hare por respeto a ellos" la turbina principal se encendió y el planeador voló lejos del edificio de Cyberdine mientras Crane solo lo veía perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Ahora qué?" escucho una voz entre las sombras

"No te angusties Boogeymon" de entre las sombras apareció un Digimon con forma de demonio color rojo y alas moradas que portaba una tridente. "Borra los videos de las cámaras de seguridad y desastre de algunos archivos, hazlo parecer un robo"

"Como digas Crane"

Lejos de ahí, Cassidy disminuyo la velocidad y aterrizo en un callejón, bajo del planeador y se recostó sobre un pared, mientras Kotemon hacia lo mismo.

"¿Que hacemos ahora Cass?" le pregunto el Digimon

"No lo sé, no podemos ir a shinjuku ahora... Debemos encontrar a los otros tamer... Debemos..." Cassidy comenzó a llorar "¡Ya no están Kotemon!... ¡No sé qué hacer sin ellos!... ¡Estoy sola!"

Kotemon le dio un abrazo fuerte a Cassidy "No estás sola, yo estoy contigo"

Los dos se quedaron en ese callejón mientras Cassidy les lloraba a aquellas dos personas a las que tanto amo... y que ahora se habían ido.


	10. Chapter 10

10. RECORDANDO EL PASADO PARTE 2: días de hace 23 años

Takato se encontraba sentado en primera fila, presenciando el duelo decisivo en la final del torneo de digicartas entre dos de sus amigos, Ryo y Rika. Después de 20 minutos de tensión extrema, llegando al punto en que no puedes ni parpadear sin perderte un movimiento importante, todos la piezas están en su lugar y los jugadores... no tienen idea de que hacer para ganar.

La semana previa al torneo Rika solo repetía las mismas frases "será la última" o "se arrodillara ante mis cartas" y cosas por el estilo, en esos momentos es mejor alejarse de ella y tratar de no mirarla a los ojos.

Rika observo el tablero unos segundos y soltó una pequeña sonrisa para después ejecutar una jugada que dejo con la boca abierta a la mayoría de los presentes, combino las alas blancas con las dramon killer, acabando con el ultimo Digimon de Ryo y terminando el duelo.

La multitud estalló en aplausos y gritos, después de todo, no cualquiera puede vencer a Ryo. "¡increíble!" grito el anunciante por el micrófono "Akiyama a caído, y de qué manera damas y caballeros, hoy se corona un nuevo campeón o mejor dicho ¡campeona! ¡Rika Nonaka! ¡La reina de los Digimon!". Una asistente del evento se acercó con un trofeo de oro con forma de Agumon y se lo entrego a Rika, ella lo sostuvo con ambas manos y lo levanto para que todos los presentes lo vieran.

El anunciante se acercó con su micrófono y le dijo "dinos Rika, ¿quieres dedicarle este premio a alguien?".

"bueno... para ser exactos, a mis amigos, que de no haber sido por ellos, yo no habría cambiado mi forma de ver a los digimons"

Takato miro hacia un lado y noto a un chico de su misma edad, mirando con odio desde lejos, el intento no poner atención pero era alguien que no podía dejar de ver. El chico sonrió y se retiró del lugar. Sin duda esto era lo más extraño que le había pasado en semanas.

1 hora después, parque chuo...

Takato y Rika caminaban por el parque hablando sobre tanta aventuras que tuvieron en el pasado, como la batalla contra IceDevimon, el secuestro de Yuri, el viaje al digimundo y muchas otras cosas.

"Rika lo que dijiste en el torneo... sobre que nosotros cambiamos tu forma de ser... ¿enserio lo piensas?"

"si... bueno tú me conoces, mejor que nadie, sabes que yo era alguien muy fría, sabes cómo trataba Renamon, como la obligaba a digievolucionar."

"¿alguna vez te has preguntado porque eras así?"

"supongo que, es por culpa de mi padre, el se fue cuando yo era muy pequeña... la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien pero estoy segura que ese es el motivo". Rika miro hacia atras de ella y vio algo que le pareció muy curioso. "¿recuerdas este lugar? es donde tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento"

Takato miro hacia atrás y lo supo al ver la cerca doblada como si fuera de papel "es cierto, Renamon lanzo guilmon ahí de una pata, ya pasaron tres años me sorprende que siga así"

El teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo de Rika comenzó a sonar, ella lo saco y contesto "¿hola?... si, está conmigo ¿cómo lo supo?... ¡yo no estoy siempre con el!... de acuerdo." Rika le ofreció el teléfono a takato "es para ti" le dijo.

Takato tomo el teléfono y lo coloco cerca de su oreja "¿takato eres tú?" escucho por la pequeña bocina.

"sí, soy yo"

"soy el Sr. Yamaki, necesito que se dirijan a el edificio metropolitano, tengo algo importante que mostrarles"

Edificio metropolitano de shinjuku/base de HYPNOS 6:06 pm

La base e HYPNOS había cambiado mucho desde el incidente del D-reaper, pero seguía manteniendo su forma de habitación circular, en el centro de ella se encontraba un proyector con forma de pirámide que permitía ver una imagen holográfica del punto donde el mundo real y el digimundo, de esa forma se podía detectar cuando un Digimon intentara cruzar a el digimundo.

Takato y Rika caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación donde el Sr. Yamaki está esperando junto al proyector "me da gusto que hayan venido lo mas rápido posible" les dijo.

"de casualidad ¿llamo a Henry o a los demás también?" le pregunto Rika

"no, lo siguiente que voy a pedirles, quiero que se haga con la mas mínima discreción, es por eso que los llame a ustedes dos" el Sr. Yamaki saco un control remoto del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, presiono uno de los botones y la imagen holográfica se trasformó en un modelo holográfico de la avenida principal de la ciudad, en cierta parte se marcaba un punto rojo parpadeante.

"ese punto que esta ahí, representa un Digimon que está intentando cruzar la barrera de los dos mundos, como saben hace tres años sellamos esa barrera, pero un fallo en el programa shaggai dejo una pequeña grieta. Esa misma grieta fue por donde sus digimons cruzaron cuando se reunieron con ustedes. Después de eso decidimos anular el programa, pero no había ocurrido ninguna actividad hasta ahora. Nuestras computadoras hacen todo lo posible por bloquearle el paso, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que logre cruzar"

"¿que está pidiendo que hagamos?" pregunto Takato

"quiero pedirles que enfrenten a ese Digimon"

"pero... ¿porque traernos hasta aquí?" le pregunto Rika

"porque, no es lo único que quiero contarles. Hace unos días hubo una perturbación en la última capa del digimundo, una especie de explosión de energía de alto impacto en nuestro mundo."

La imagen holográfica cambio en una placa digital y en el centro de ella comenzó a formarse una esfera, la cual, se volvía cada vez más grande. "esto es una recreación del evento. Todo comenzó después de que los digimons regresaran a nuestro mundo, una pequeña masa de energía desconocida se formó en la séptima capa del digimundo, lo curioso es que es energía comprimida, durante tres años se volvió más grande frente a nuestros ojos y sin que pudiéramos hacer nada. Llego al punto en que toda esa energía no pudo sostenerse más y colapso en una explosión equivalente a 7 bombas nucleares, no hemos recibido ningún dato de la séptima capa desde entonces"

"¿hace cuánto paso eso?"

"hace seis meses. No les había informado porque creí que se detendría pero... la energía se sigue expandiendo, sin señales de detenerse, las zonas que cubre son imposibles de ver con nuestros monitores. A ese paso cubrirá por completo el digimundo en un par de años... el digimundo será invisible para nosotros"

"¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?" le pregunto Takato

"me temo que no"

"ahora entiendo" dijo Rika "usted quiere que traigamos a ese Digimon para que le diga que es esa cosa"

"correcto"

"lo haremos" dijo Takato

Centro de Shinjuku 6:15 pm

Takato y Rika bajaron del vehículo especial de HYPNOS que los transporto hasta el lugar a ellos y sus digimons. Las calles estaba desiertas, el Sr. Yamaki había usado sus contactos para desalojar la zona diciendo que se trataba de un simulacro para que nadie viera su pequeño espectáculo.

Renamon olfateo el lugar buscando el lugar exacto donde aparecería el Digimon "está a punto de cruzar" dijo

Un pilar de energía se disparó hacia el cielo justo frente a sus ojos y después apareció la neblina del digicampo de batalla.

Los 4 entraron a la neblina y su vista comenzó a disminuir, caminaron un par de metros hasta que llegaron al centro del digicampo de batalla. Dentro del solo vieron a un Digimon parecido a un hombre lobo, color blanco y franjas azules, que extrañamente estaba vestido con un pantalón. Rika saco su digivice y en el apareció una pantalla circular holográfica con la imagen del Digimon. "weregarurumon, etapa ultra, su técnica especial es la garra de lobo" ella sonrió y miro a Takato "¿damas primero?

"es todo tuyo" le dijo Takato

Rika deslizo un par de cartas por el digivice y Renamon se ilumino en una luz roja, cuando esta se apagó Renamon había digievolucionado en Taomon. A pesar de la distancia Takato pudo notar como aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro de weregarurumon, como si fuera lo que más deseara. Takato hizo lo mismo que su amiga y guilmon digievoluciono a Wargrowlmon. Rika miro a Takato con un expresion un poco molesta "tranquila" le dijo el "es... solo en caso de que las cosas se pongan mal".

Weregarurumon se coloco en cuatro patas, claramente su posocion de lucha. Taomon saco de su manga un enorme pincel y dibujo un simbolo en el aire, este disparo un rayo de energia hacia su enemigo pero este lo esquivo dando un salto a la derecha. Weregarurumon corrio hacia Taomon y estando a unos metros de ella dio un salto hacia arriba y solto un patada al aire creando un haz de energia en forma de media luna, Taomon creo un escudo alrededor de ella, el escudo recivio el impacto y despues desaparecio.

Taomon disparo una gran cantidad de pergaminos provenientes de sus mangas, lo cuales creaban explociones al impactar a su enemigo, weregarurmon se mantuvo de pie apesar de recibir el ataque y Taomon lo golpeo con su pincel, el lo bloqueo colocando sus brazos frente a el en forma de X y aprovecho la distancia para conectar una patada en el rostro de su enemiga. Taomon dio un par de pasos hacia atras y Weregarurumon solto un zarpazo con su mano derecha creando una rafaga de energia que impacto en el torso de Taomon.

El Digimon lobo corrió a cuatro patas fuera del digicampo de batalla y los tamers lo suiguieron. Al salir de la niebla encontró a su oponente junto a un autobus, extrañamente parecia revisar que no hubiera nadie dentro del, después se agacho y coloco debajo del autobus.

"cobarde" exclamo Rika.

El autobús comenzó a tamblar y a elevarse, los tamers se dieron cuenta de que el no se estaba escondiendo, sino que estaba buscando un arma. Weregarurumon se colocó completamente de pie, con sus dos brazos elevados sosteniendo el autobús y después dio un gran salto con el enorme objeto aun en sus manos. Taomon voló hacia su enemigo y este uso el autobús para embestirla, el cuerpo de Taomon recibió completamente el impacto y después cayó al suelo con el autobús sobre ella.

Weregarurumon camino hacia una pared y afilo sus garras en ella, mirando claramente a Wargrowlmon. El Digimon rojo se acercó a su oponente y soltó un golpe con su mano derecha pero fue esquivado de un salto, weregarurumon aterrizo detrás de su enemigo y miro el cable metálico que salía de su espalda "esto se ve importante" dijo y después tiro del cable, Wargrowlmon cayó de espaldas.

"Ríndanse" dijo el Digimon lobo. Hubo una explosión a un par de metros de Weregarurumon y dos digimons aparecieron. Uno de ellos tenía una apariencia algo robótica de color verde y el otro era parecido a un dragón con cuerpo humanoide.

El Digimon verde le apunto a Weregarurumon con los lanzamisiles que poseía en sus manos. Rika dio un par de pasos hasta el Digimon lobo "es tu turno, perrito" le dijo "ríndete".


	11. Chapter 11

11. recordando el pasado parte 3: la verdad

"¿rendirme?" dijo el Digimon lobo "si... lo hare. Solo porque me superan en número." weregarurumon se acercó a una pequeña pila de escombros y se sentó en ella. "solo luche con ustedes porque mis superiores me dijeron que eran muy fuertes"

La confusión que causaron esas palabras no se hizo esperar

"¿quiénes son tus superiores?" pregunto Takato

"ustedes ya los conocen... son la 4 bestias sagradas. Me enviaron aquí a decirles algo"

Takato miro hacia un lado y vio a Ryo y Henry aproximarse hacia ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos finalmente llegaron al lugar. Los escombros del autobús comenzaron a moverse y Taomon emergió de ellos.

Ryo miro a su alrededor y dijo con un tono burlista "rayos, Rika ¿crees que el vencerme te da derecho de destruir la ciudad?" la campeona de los tamer le lanzo una mirada asesina a su rival y Takato tuvo que intervenir antes de que su mejor amiga le clavara una barra de acero en el cuello a Ryo.

"¿cómo nos encontraron?" les pregunto. Henry saco su digivice de su bolsillo derecho.

Los 4 tamers se aproximaron al Digimon lobo y este comenzó a explicar por qué lo enviaron las bestias sagradas.

"seré muy directo con esto, el digimundo está entrando en una etapa de crisis."

"¿qué tipo de crisis?" pregunto Rapidmon

"una de guerra. Hace tiempo aparecieron 7 digimons, muy poderosos, se proclaman como los generales de Millenium. Nunca había escuchado esa palabra, las mismas bestias sagradas no saben que significa"

"pero porque las bestias no los eliminan" interrumpió Rika "no se supone que son los digimons más fuertes del digimundo"

"ese es el principal problema" continuo weregarurumon "ellos están débiles, su tiempo en el digimundo se agota. Están muriendo" se hizo un silencio entre tamers y digimons. Como era posible que las bestias sagradas estuvieran muriendo. Takato pensó entonces que ni incluso los digimons más fuertes son capases de vencer el paso de la edad.

"algunos digimons creen en estos generales, ya que ven a las bestias débiles y otros siguen siendo fieles a nuestros dioses, se están escogiendo bandos, pronto el digimundo será un campo de batalla."

"y... ¿quieren que luchemos de su lado?" pregunto Henry

"no, esto es un problema que ellos quieren resolver, el mensaje que enviaron es que hubo una perturbación muy fuerte en el núcleo del digimundo, una explosión, un poder tan grande que hizo temblar las 7 capas, esa energía es oscura y antigua, incluso más que las bestias sagradas, incluso más que el D-reaper. El poder se expande y por donde pasa consume todo lo que toca, el cielo se vuelve rojo y el suelo se vuelve desértico. El digimundo está muriendo y si la guerra estalla ya no habrá salvación"

Los tamers sintieron un nudo en la garganta, el escuchar esas palabras y saber que no se puede hacer nada es lo peor que puede existir.

"¿enserio no se puede hacer nada?" dijo Takato

"me temo que no. incluso mi raza se mantiene lejos de esta situación. Yo soy la excepción ya que siempre he sido leal a los dioses pero..." weregarurumon se puso en pie abruptamente al igual que los demás digimons

"¿qué pasa?"

"hay otro Digimon aquí" dijo weregarurumon casi gruñendo

"tiene razón pero no podemos encontrarlo" continuo Renamon que había desdigievolucionado desde hace un tiempo.

Los 4 tamers se pusieron de espaldas el uno al otro formando un cuadrado perfecto. Los 5 digimons miraban de un lado a otro tratando de localizar a aquel que los acechaba desde las sombras. Un tridente de color rojo carmesí fue disparado desde el fondo de un callejón, dirigiéndose hacia los chicos, el objeto cambio de dirección en pleno vuelo e impacto a wargrowlmon en su pecho robótico. El Digimon cayó y el impacto hizo temblar todo el suelo, Takato sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a su compañero caer tan fácil

De entre las sombras de un callejón surgió una figura demoniaca, un Digimon oscuro, con la apariencia de un demonio de piel roja, llevaba puesto partes de un atuendo color negro, también poseía un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda y una mirada que reflejaba demencia pura. El Digimon desconocido estiro su brazo derecho en dirección a Wargrowlmon, el tridente que se encontraba enterrado en el pecho del Digimon se removió por si solo y después se movió rápidamente hacia el Digimon que lo llamaba.

De entre las sombras también apareció un chico de cabello castaño y ropa muy sencilla, Takato lo reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo chico que había visto en el torneo de digicartas. El chico saco un aparato algo extraño de su bolsillo, tenía forma cuadrada con una especie de bocina en el lado izquierdo y un par de botones en el lado derecho, el chico presiono uno de los botones y lanzo el aparato hacia los tamers "es hora de que se haga justicia" dijo el desconocido. Inmediatamente después, un sonido ensordecedor hizo que los tamers se doblaran de dolor, Rapidmon y Wargrowlmon volvieron a ser Terriermon y Guilmon respectivamente. El único al que parecía no afectar aquel sonido era ese extraño chico.

Takato miro a su compañero, el cual parecía estar borrándose, lo mismo pasaba con los demás digimons. Los ojos de Guilmon se volvieron completamente rojos, acto seguido, el pequeño dinosaurio rojo digievoluciono a Growlmon.

"Eso no debería de pasar" dijo el desconocido chico "se supone que deberían desaparecer"

Guilmon parcia el único que había evolucionado, pero no era una evolución normal, parecía más bien una evolución forzada. Growlmon avanzo hasta la siguiente etapa, ahora había digievolucionado en Wargrolmon de nuevo, mientras que Cyberdramon, Terriermon, Renamon y Weregarurumon cada vez se volvían mas borrosos.

Wargrowlmon lanzo un rugido al aire y el suelo tembló por unos segundos, aquel aparato exploto debido al temblor, los digimons y los humanos se pusieron en pie de nuevo solo para observar la situación.

El suelo se agrieto y comenzó a surgir un extraño fuego. Las llamas comenzaron a rodear al gigantesco Digimon y se elevaban hasta parecer un tornado de fuego, dentro de el solo podía verse la silueta del Digimon. Takato ya había vivido esta situación un par de años atrás, fue el día en que el compañero de su amiga Yuri, Leomon, murió a manos de Belzeemon. Ese día Takato sintió tanta ira que hizo que Guilmon digievolucionara de una forma errónea, se convirtió en el monstruo conocido como Megidramon, su sola presencia irradiaba terror y ahora se encontraba a punto de volver a sentir ese terror.

La silueta de Wargrowlmon comenzó a deformarse poco a poco, en su espalda brotaron un par de largas alas y sus piernas se unieron en una sola. Takato miro hacia donde se encontraba aquel chico desconocido, pero no lo encontró, incluso el Digimon que lo acompañaba se había ido.

El calor comenzó a derretir el pavimento alrededor de él gran pilar de fuego, los tamers y sus digimons se alejaron lo suficiente para no quemarse pero no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

"hay que atacar ahora que su evolución aún no se completa" propuso Henry

"¿atacar?" cuestiono el líder de los tamers "es Guilmon, no pueden lastimarlo"

"si dejamos que digievolucione por completo él nos lastimara a nosotros" dijo Ryo

"Takato los chicos tienen razón" coincidió Rika "Sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero es la única forma"

"Por favor" rogo Takato

Henry saco su digivice de su bolsillo derecho y terriermon se le acerco "Evolución Matrix" dijo al aire. Justo después una luz blanca y cálida envolvió al tamer y su Digimon. Un par de segundos después la luz se apagó y apareció Megagargomon, el Digimon media fácilmente los 20 metros de altura, poseía una gran variedad de misiles y ametralladoras ocultas por casi todo su cuerpo. Unas compuertas se abrieron en los hombros del gigantesco Digimon verde, los misiles se dispararon seguidos de una cola de humo que salía de su escape, los misiles zigzaguearon hasta su objetivo e impactaron con fuerza. Una pared de humo cubrió la vista de los tamers y después unos segundos se disipo, para su desagrado el pilar de fuego aún se encontraba ahí y dentro de el podía verse la silueta de Megidramon en su totalidad.

Las alas del Digimon se agitaron y el fuego que lo envolvía se dispersó hasta desaparecer, revelando a la terrible bestia roja. El Digimon soltó un rugido al cielo y el suelo debo de él se agrieto. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad.

Megagargomon disparo una segunda ronda de misiles hacia el Digimon. Megidramon disparo una llamarada de fuego desde su boca y los misiles se vaporizaron al tocar las llamas.

Rika y Ryo se fusionaron con sus digimons para avanzar a la siguiente etapa y convertirse en Sakuyamon y Justimon, ambos Digimon volaron hacia el gran dragón rojo pero Megidramon disparo otra llamarada de su boca, Justimon recibió el impacto directamente y cayó al suelo. Megidramon soltó otro rugido y la tierra volvió a temblar. En su pecho el símbolo del Digital Hazard comenzó a iluminarse por partes y después de forma completa. Sakuyamon comenzó a brillar y de su cuerpo fueron disparados cuatro rayos de energía en forma de lobo, cada uno de diferente color, Megidramon cubrió su rostro con su brazo izquierdo, recibió el ataque sin causarle mucho daño, después el Digimon se lanzó contra Sakuyamon, la Digimon voló hacia su derecha para esquivar la embestida.

Megagargomon apreso a Megidramon rodeándolo con sus brazos pero el Digimon se liberó levantando su cabeza y disparando una flama contra el rostro del Digimon verde. Megagargomon cayo de espalda y un par de sus misiles se dispararon involuntariamente impactando en algunos edificios.

Justimon dio un salto y golpeo a Megidramon en el pecho con su brazo metálico, la fuerza hizo que el Digimon rojo se moviera hacia atrás un par de metros. Megidramon devolvió el golpe clavando a Justimon en el pavimento para después lanzarse hacia él. El Digimon plateado dio un salto hacia atrás y cambio la forma de su brazo metálico, sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo el suelo abriendo una grieta debajo de Megidramon, el diabólico Digimon cayó en el agujero que se creó al romperse el suelo pero agito sus alas para elevarse en el aire, el dragón comenzó a volar en cierta dirección, un lugar en donde se han librado muchas batallas entre digimons, el lugar de reunión de los tamers, el parque chuo.

Los demás Digimon se dieron cuenta rápidamente y no dudaron en seguirlo. Megagargomon, Justimon y weregarurumon se adelantaron dejando atrás a Sakuyamon quien miraba fijamente a Takato "quiero pedirte que te quedes aquí Takato" le dijo "será muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada" el líder de los tamers se dio cuenta de que la que hablaba era Rika.

"sé que lo será" contesto Takato "por eso mismo... yo no quiero que pelees"

La Digimon guardo silencio un par de segundos. "¿qué estás diciendo?" cuestiono, una luz blanca ilumino a Sakuyamon por unos instantes y después Rika y Renamon se separaron "¿no quieres que pelee? ¿Qué has perdido el juicio?".

"no quiero que te lastimes y no quiero que lo lastimen a él, es mi mejor amigo"

"sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero en estos momentos tu mejor amigo es capaz de carbonizar la ciudad entera"

"sé que hay otra manera de resolver esto"

"¡no hay otra manera!" grito la reina de los digimons mientras se aproximaba a su amigo para después tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa azul "¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Hablar con él?"

"¡si pelean los matara!"

"¡y si no peleamos también lo hará! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!" Rika empujo a Takato con la fuerza necesaria para que este cayera al suelo. La chica se dio media vuelta y dijo "no quiero volver a verte... en lo que me resta de vida" para después fusionarse con su compañera una vez más y dirigirse a enfrentar a Megidramon.

Durante el camino al parque Sakuyamon se cuestionaba sobre lo que le dijo su compañera al líder de los tamers. "¿estas segura de lo que dijiste halla atrás?" preguntó el Digimon al aire pero sabiendo que sus palabras serian escuchadas.

No lo sé escucho la voz de Rika en su cabeza en serio no lo sé, tal vez debí pensar un poco las cosas antes de hablar

"me sentí algo extraña al verlos pelear, ya que han estado muy unidos desde lo del D-reaper"

No importa si somos muy unidos, las cosas son como son, tenemos que aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad de vencer a Megidramon"

"Rika tu sabes que yo peleare, pero ten en cuenta de que se trata de Guilmon, el Guilmon que conocemos"

lo se

"dime una cosa, si yo estuviera en su lugar ¿qué harías?"

Yo... no sé qué contestarte ahora

Cuando Sakuyamon llego al parque se encontró con una zona devastada, había grietas y cráteres en el suelo, los arboles cercanos estaban en llamas. Sus dos amigos se encontraban ahí, Megagargomon había perdido partes de su armadura y de sus armas. Justimon tenía problemas para mover su brazo robótico además de que brotaban chispas del mismo, de Weregarurumon no había ni rastro. Sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era Megidramon ya que su apariencia había cambiado, el Digimon ahora era más grande que Megagargomon, su brazo derecho se había vuelto largo y deforme y de la cintura hacia abajo se había convertido en una masa roja brillante.

"¿qué fue lo que le paso?"

"es la energía dentro de él" dijo Megagargomon "está generando demasiado poder, parece ser que a medida que está más molesto, el Digital Hazard crece cada vez más y con toda esa energía acumulada..."

"su cuerpo no puede mantenerla. ¿Cómo se supone que lo venceremos?"

Los digimons se encontraban en una mala situación. Lo primero que intentaron fue atacar todos a la vez desde diferentes puntos, sin embargo el Digimon dragón contraataco agitando sus grandes alas, creando una ráfaga de viento que derribo a sus tres oponentes. Sakuyamon se puso en pie entre tambaleos y después miro al monstruo con el que se enfrentaban, pero fue un vistazo rápido ya que fue derivada por un duro golpe de Megidramon que el impacto directamente en el rostro, rompiendo parte de su máscara, dejando al descubierto el lado izquierdo de rostro ensangrentado. Justimon rápidamente corrió a auxiliar a su compañera tomándola en brazos y llevándola a un lugar seguro.

La falta de energía finalmente hizo que Rika y Renamon se separaran, miro hacia arriba y vio un helicóptero sobrevolando el lugar apuntando con una luz hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Megidramon, lo más seguro es que estuviera reportando para las noticias y por consecuencia los padres de todos ellos se encontraban viendo todo este espectáculo.

Rika se puso en pie miro a Megidramon, su mutación estaba creciendo cada vez más, ahora comenzaban a brotar tentáculos de todas partes de su cuerpo. Después miro hacia un lado y vio una silueta acercándose, no paso mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta de que se trataba de Takato. Ella siguió observando un par de segundos hasta que un rugido llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Las nubes que flotaban en el cielo se tornaron rojas, en poco tiempo Shinjuku se encontraba bajo un cielo color sangre, las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse, al mismo tiempo un aura de energía envolvió a Megidramon y de la misma salían hilos de energía que se elevaban y entraban en el remolino aumentando su tamaño.

"¡Rika!" escucho la voz de Takato llamándola

Ella volteo hacia el lugar y grito "¡lárgate!" después Renamon el tomo en brazos para después dar un salto hacia el frente, inmediatamente después se dio un fuerte golpe en el lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja

Me estaba advirtiendo pensó

Un trueno se escuchó y después comenzaron a defender desde dentro del remolino, para la sorpresa de los presentes, digimons.

"es un portal" dijo Renamon

Literalmente cientos de digimons aparecían desde adentro del portal, tan pronto como aterrizaban comenzaban a correr en diferentes direcciones, por ultimo apareció una gran sombra alada, su tamaño era gigantesco y su color era un dorado brillante a tal punto que parecía estar hecho de oro, después de eso el gigantesco Digimon despareció en el horizonte.

Rika sino un apretón en su tobillo derecho y enseguida un tirón, la fuerza la derribo y noto que se trataba de un tentáculo de Megidramon, este comenzó a arrastrarla hasta donde se encontraba el monstruoso dragón, la chica intento liberarse pero sus manos y piernas terminaron envueltas por completo. En cuestión de segundos ella ya se encontraba a centímetros de Megidramon, los tentáculos comenzaron a adentrarse dentro de la masa roja que era el Digimon de la cintura para abajo, cuando sus pies tocaron la masa comenzaron a entrar, después sus piernas enteras, su torso y finalmente su cabeza.

Takato se encontraba atónito, Rika acababa de ser absorbida por Megidramon, todo en cuestión de segundos. Camino un par de pasos y dijo con una voz apenas audible "regrésala" siguió caminando varios metros y hablo de nuevo "regrésala" esta vez un poco más fuerte. Takato se detuvo con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo "¡regrésala!" grito "te lo advierto Megidramon... ¡devuélveme a Rika ahora!"

Megidramon rugió furioso y una grieta se abrió cerca de Takato. Este comenzó a caminar nuevamente con una gran furia en su rostro. Un tentáculo tomo por el cuello a Takato y lo acerco hasta el Digimon que antes era guilno, y con el mismo tentáculo lo introdujo dentro de la masa. Takato tomo un gran respiro y cerro sus ojos antes de ser absorbido al igual que Rika.

Inicialmente Takato se sintió en un vacío, oscuro y que parecía no tener fin, a unos metros de él se encontraba una esfera cristalina y dentro de ella se encontraba Rika en una posición fetal. Tan pronto como la vio el comenzó a caminar hacia ella, cada paso que daba se volvía más pesado, como si estuviera adentrándose en el agua. Después de unos metros cayo de rodillas ante el peso, el espacio oscuro a su alrededor cambio de forma brusca a un color rojo, Takato sino que no era posible continuar, no tenía la fuerza para seguir avanzando, pero ella estaba ahí a solo unos metros, tenía que intentarlo.

Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la esfera con mucho esfuerzo ahora debía usar sus brazos para poder continuar, Takato sintió como una fuerza invisible lo impacto de frente, la fuerza lo hizo retroceder, su piel comenzó a arder pero a pesar de eso continuo avanzando. Un segundo impacto hizo retroceder a Takato de nuevo, pero esta vez también sintió algo en su espalda, algo lo freno y comenzó a empujar hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo el chico usaba sus manos para seguir su camino.

El estar dentro de Megidramon le daba la misma sensación de cuando se fusionaba con Guilmon y se convertían en Gallantmon, era la sensación de dos mentes unidas en una sola, dos cuerpos en uno, se preguntó si la fuerza que lo estaba ayudando era el mismo Guilmon.

Finalmente llego a la esfera y uso su mano derecha para atravesarla con dificultad, cuando esto paso el color del lugar comenzó a volverse azul

"¡Rika!" llamo a su amiga. La chica abrió los ojos y Takato se sorprendió al ver que estos habían cambiado de color, ahora eran rojos, en ese momento no supo si era un efecto del lugar donde estaban o si algo había pasado dentro de ella.

"dame la mano" le dijo

Rika extendió su brazo hacia él y Takato el tomo de la muñeca para después tirar con todas sus fuerzas, sacando a la chica de esa esfera. Tan pronto eso paso el vacío tomo un color azul como el cielo y muy brillante. Takato uso su otro brazo a para abrazar a su amiga y después sintió como los de ella hacían lo mismo.

"lo siento" le dijo Rika "siento lo de antes, dije muchas cosas sin pensar y te trate horrible"

"no importa" le respondió "tenías razón"

Mientras tanto en el parque, la situación había mejorado. La piel de Megidramon había comenzado a endurecerse y agrietarse. El portal en el cielo se encontraba devolviendo todos los hilos de energía, esto causaba que su tamaño se volviera más pequeño. Megidramon ahora solo parecía una estatua de roca, una estatua que comenzaba a caerse a pedazos y a revelar a otro ser dentro de ella, un ser brillante con apariencia humanoide que se elevaba hacia el cielo dejando atrás la dura piel de Megidramon, la cual empezaba a convertirse en pequeñas partículas de información que flotaban junto con él. Los hilos de energía entraban en el símbolo del Digital Hazard en el pecho de aquel ser, el portal finalmente desapareció y el cielo volvió a su color real, revelando las luminosas estrellas de la noche.

Tanto Henry como Ryo y sus respectivos digimons se encontraban boquiabiertos ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos

"oye, ¿qué está pasando?" pregunto Ryo mirando hacia el cielo

"me creerías si te digo que no tengo idea" respondió Henry

"si" dijo Ryo "solo hay una cosa de lo que podemos estar seguros"

"¿cual?"

"nuestros padres va a matarnos cuando se enteren de que casi causamos el fin del mundo... otra vez"

Henry soltó una pequeña risa por las palabras de su compañero y siguió observando hacia arriba.

Finalmente la figura tomo una forma circular y comenzó a descender y disminuir de tamaño. Al tocar el suelo la esfera cambio de forma de nuevo, esta era más difícil de descifrar, pero parecían ser dos personas abrazadas, la luz finalmente se apagó y revelo que se trataban de Takato y Rika. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrieron se dieron cuenta de que el otro ahora tenía los ojos de color rojo. Takato no sabía que sentir, por un lado había salvado a Rika, pero también había perdido a Guilmon, al ver el rostro de su amiga supo que ella también sentía lo mismo. En ese momento tuvo una sensación extraña, miro hacia arriba y observo como descendía otra pequeña esfera. La esfera se dirigió a las manos de Takato y una vez ahí tomo la forma de un huevo, cuando la luz que lo rodeaba se apago pudo ver el color blanco y las machas verdes que poseía.

"no tienes de que preocuparte" le dijo Rika "va a renacer"

Ambos tamers se miraron fijamente unos segundos y después unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Después de separase se reunieron con los demás y les contaron lo sucedido mientras ellos no estaban. Al parecer Weregarurumon fue lanzado por Megidramon hacia el portal pero el lobo nunca cayo de nuevo, lo que indica que lo atravesó y llego al digimundo.

"esto no es normal" hablo Renamon "siento una extraña energía dentro de ambos, el color de sus ojos prueba que algo les paso mientras se encontraban dentro de Megidramon"

"ella tiene razón, se siente muy parecido al Digital Hazard" dijo Terriermon

Ryo miro hacia un lado vio a un convoy de autos y camionetas negras acercarse al lugar "creo que deben ver esto" dijo

"tal vez sea el señor Yamaki" hablo Henry "quizá él nos pueda ayudar a saber que les ocurrió"

Takato sintió una gran preocupación con tan solo pensarlo, el Digital Hazard en un cuerpo humano... es eso posible.

23 años después, en la actualidad.

"como es posible que posean ese poder dentro de ustedes" dijo la joven tamer.

"es un poco complicado" Rika tomo un vaso con agua y bebió un sorbo antes de seguir hablando "hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún estaba presente la amenaza del D-reaper, no podíamos hacerle frente, nosotros necesitamos... fusionarnos con nuestros digimons para alcanzar la etapa Mega, podíamos hacerlo en el digimundo ya que éramos parte de una base de datos pero en el mundo real eso era imposible. Entonces las bestias sagradas enviaron un poder que nos permitía alcanzar la etapa Mega en el mundo real. Se podría decir que parte de nosotros se volvió digital."

Rita comenzaba a comprender mejor las cosas, si un humano posee una parte digital, la compatibilidad con otro ser o incluso energía era bastante alta. Entonces llego a ella un pensamiento extraño... ¿que pasaría si ese poder se llegara a heredar?

"¿que soy?" dijo Rita con una voz muy seria.

"eres nuestra hija" contesto su padre.

"no me refiero a eso. Ustedes no son los únicos que poseen el Digital Hazard. ¿Verdad?"

"si, no somos los únicos" dijo la reina de los digimons. "años después de la batalla contra Megidramon, descubrí que estaba embarazada, temía que nuestra parte digital se te heredara por culpa de la genética. La agencia Hypnos hizo todo tipo de pruebas, pero era demasiado pronto para saber. Cuando tenía 5 meses de embarazo nuestras sospechas de hicieron realidad... no solo obtuviste nuestra parte digital, debido a ello eras compatible con el Digital Hazard, por lo que también lo heredaste."

Rita se levantó de su asiento bruscamente y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, su padres, aun en sus sillas, sabían que ese comportamiento solo se daba cuando su hija esta realmente confundida... o enojada.

En ese momento Rita recordó las palabras que le dijo Devimon: ¿qué demonios eres?

"soy un monstruo" dijo la chica para después detener su caminata en el centro de la habitación y volteo a ver a sus padres. "¡y... ustedes tienen la culpa!"

"Rita... mira a tu izquierda" dijo Takato con un tono serio. La joven no entendió a lo que se refería o simplemente no quería entender, estaba demasiado molesta pero sintió la necesidad de mirar y lo que vio le dejo desconcertada. A su izquierda se encontraba un espejo y en él se reflejaba su imagen pero con un simple cambio... sus ojos rojos brillaban como luces de neón, justo como en uno de los sueños que le había mostrado Millenium.

"puede que tengas razón y es nuestra culpa, pero no eres tú la que piensa eso, es el Digital Hazard el que habla. Tu enojo lo activa, lo hace fuerte. Rita no eres un monstruo, pero si eres muy peligrosa."

Cuando escucho esa palabra Rita se sintió como un animal salvaje. Ella continúo mirando al espejo unos segundos y después cubrió su rostro con ambas manos tratando de no mirar. La chica volteo a ver a sus padres y les dijo "¿porque me ocultaron la verdad? pudieron haberme dicho lo que era desde el principio ¿porque no lo hicieron?" ambos adultos guardaron silencio "¡DIGANME!" Rita grito tan fuerte que su garganta casi se destrozaba.

"hace 5 años hubo un incidente..." comenzó Takato "fue un día en el que te encontrabas muy mal. Decías tener pesadillas sobre un monstruo de dos cabezas" al escuchar eso las piernas de Rita temblaron de miedo, ya que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. "todos los días debías ir con un especialista. Pero un día todo se salió de control, comenzaste a gritar en el pasillo de la escuela, decías que querías que las voces se detuvieran. No sabíamos que hacer en ese momento. Entonces soltaste el grito definitivo, las puertas de los casilleros se doblaron como si alguien las hubiera golpeado, las ventanas se rompieron en pedazos... entonces todo se prendió en llamas, muchos niños resultaron heridos y... otros no lo lograron, por alguna extraña razón el fuego te habitaba, supimos que habías liberado una muy pequeña parte del Digital Hazard. Después nos dijeron que una ambulancia se había dirigido a la escuela, pero en el camino sufrió un accidente, la esposa de nuestro amigo Ryo Akiyama viajaba en ella... murió en el acto."

Akiyama pensó Rita la madre de Rei

"Después del incidente tu no recordabas nada de él y no recordabas nada de los digimons, era como si tu cerebro se hubiera empeñado en borrar todo lo relacionado con esa palabra. Sin embargo parece que tu subconsciente intentaba recordar esas cosas, los dibujos en tu pared lo prueban."

Parece que has estado en contacto con los digimons más tiempo del que crees le había dicho Rei esas palabras.

"Así fue como decidimos alejarte de todo el mundo de los digimons, si tu llegabas a seguir nuestro camino, probablemente durante una batalla pudiera pasar algo como eso otra vez y sería peor. Decidimos ocultarte la verdad por tu propio bien. Pero ahora ya no importa, ahora eres un tamer y ahora sabes la verdad. Está en tu sangre."

"Me mintieron para mantenerme controlada, como si fuera un animal. Lo hicieron para evitar que perdiera la razón y me convirtiera en un monstruo, en una asesina, ¡en la pesadilla con la que asustan los padres a sus hijos!"

"¿porque cambias mis palabras?"

Rita ahora entendía mejor las cosas, ahora sabia porque las personas se distanciaban de ella y la miraban de manera extraña. Tomo el digivice de la mesa y después corrió hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí cerró la puerta con seguro. Se acercó a su pared llena de dibujos y los arranco, tomo su digivice para lanzarlo por la ventana con gran furia, después se acercó a la puerta y se sentó en el suelo con su espalda recargada en ella, pasando toda la noche sin mover un solo dedo.

Fuera de la casa, en la pantalla de el digivice de Rita, que ahora se encontraba sobre unas bolsas de plástico, apareció una flecha roja que se movía por todo el borde de la pantalla para después detenerse apuntando hacia el norte, hacia una fábrica abandonada en donde una neblina solo dejaba ver la sombra de un encapuchado, maligno y poderoso Digimon que había llegado a el mundo real.


	12. Chapter 12

12. reflexión

Rita se encontraba en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Se sentía destrozada por dentro, sentía que todo lo que ella creía era una vil mentira, sentía una gran culpa por lo que le paso a la madre de Rei, pero también sentía una gran ira, una ira hacia sus padres, hacia el mundo.

Escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de su habitación.

− ¿Rita, estas ahí?− era la voz de su madre. −Si lo estas quiero que sepas algo, aún no termino de contarte todo, falta la parte más importante. Siempre te has sentido sola, siempre dices que nunca tuviste un amigo... pero te equivocas. Si tuviste a alguien, eran casi hermanas, cuando tú tocabas el piano, ella comenzaba a cantar una canción que yo les enseñe.

Rita rápidamente recordó uno de sus sueños, que era exactamente lo que su madre acababa de decir. Una niña pequeña tocando el piano y otra cantando.

−Ella iba a mudarse el día que ocurrió el accidente, y después de que perdiste la memoria, la olvidaste a ella. Tal vez esto es lo que más no dolió ocultarte a tu padre y a mí. Porque eras una persona alegre, feliz de la vida, aventurera y muy amigable. Pero después de lo de la escuela, te volviste fría, distante y seria.− Rika suspiro y después continuo −Sé que sientes ira contra nosotros, pero esa ira te llevara a el odio y cometerás acciones que te harán sufrir. Deja esa ira, piensa bien las cosas... porque así nacen los villanos.

Rita escucho los pasos de su madre alejándose de su habitación.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

Y si lo era, ¿porque decirlo hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

Entonces hizo algo sin pensar dos veces. Se levantó, tomo su mochila, las gafas de bucear de su padre y se aproximó a la ventana. Ella tiro de su escalera plegable y la uso para bajar. Estando fuera de su casa su cuerpo tembló por el creciente frio, pero eso no la detuvo. Escucho un sonido detrás de ella, el sonido de su digivice, reposando sobre una bolsa de basura. Lo primero que paso por su mente fue el desprecio, estaba harta, cansada, era lo último, los Digimons y todo su mundo se habían acabado para ella.

−No más tamer.− se dijo a sí misma antes de encaminarse a un rumbo desconocido.

[Mismo día, horas antes. 8:40 P.M. Distrito Setagaya]

Las personas comenzaban a salir de una sala de cine, entre la multitud se encontraba una pareja de adolescentes. Ambos se veían de no más de 16 años. La chica tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y suelto, llevaba puestas unas botas invierno cafés, unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter color plata. El chico era de cabello rubio alborotado, llevaba una camisa color gris de mangas largas, sobre la misma tenía una camisa color negro, unos pantalones vaqueros igualmente negros y unas zapatillas color blanco. La pareja camino por la acera de la calle tomada de la mano.

−Tiene que ser la peor película de superhéroes más decepcionante que he visto- se quejó el chico.

−Vamos Kiba, no estuvo tan mal, a mí me gusto.

−Claro que te gusto Sakuya, el 80% de la película era romance.

Kiba sintió como su novia se detenía en seco, el giro solo para ver a Sakuya con una expresión en su rostro de "¿es en serio?".

La chica se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, al hacerlo, Kiba sintió como si su cerebro se derritiera y escurriera por todo su cuerpo, una sensación que sentía cada vez que ella lo besaba.

−con tus palabras me siento insultada. No soy la clase de chica a la que le gusta ese tipo de películas.

Después de caminar un par de cuadras hacia una parada de autobuses, frente a la misma se encontraba una tienda de televisores donde muchas personas observaban el programa de noticias. En la pantalla había imágenes de una ciudad cubierta por una densa neblina

−_Las imágenes que están viendo en sus televisores fueron grabadas hace un par de horas. En ellas puede apreciarse la ciudad de Shinjuku completamente cubierta de una extraña niebla. El evento duro aproximadamente 40 minutos, sin duda, estamos ante un fenómeno del clima bastante inusual…_

−Qué extraño− dijo el chico–en esa ciudad no suele haber esa clase de cosas.−

−Hablando de cosas extrañas, ¿Dónde está nuestro afelpado amigo?

−Mmm… conociéndolo, debe estar vigilándonos desde un tejado.

− ¿Qué, acaso no confía en mí?

−Creo que no confía en mí.

Sakuya bajo la cabeza y frunció el ceño tan rápido que Kiba no lo noto.

−tengo que volver a casa− dijo ella sin nada de ánimo.

Esas palabras nunca significaban algo bueno. Cada vez que Sakuya decía eso, Kiba se llenaba de preocupación, odio y muchas emociones más. Todo gracias al padre de ella, una persona desagradable, ebrio, abusador. La madre de Sakuya los abandono por culpa de él, ¿qué clase de madre hace una cosa así? Dejar a su hija con una persona como ese hombre.

El autobús que necesitaba Sakuya finalmente llego y ella se despidió de Kiba con un beso en la mejilla para después subir al transporte y partir a su casa.

Kiba se quedó cerca de 5 minutos esperando su autobús, y en ese lapso de tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría una vez que Sakuya llegar a su hogar. El miedo y la preocupación lo hacían temblar.

Cuando el chico llego a su departamento en el centro de la ciudad lo primero que hizo fue silbar muy fuerte, era un modo de comunicarse con su compañero, Madleomon. Después de un par de segundos escucho el aullido del Digimon indicando que estaba con él.

Abrió la puerta y entro. Lo primero que hizo fue encender la luz y observo el desorden que era el lugar, y bueno era un lugar pequeño, de una sola habitación, así que se propuso limpiar todo de arriba abajo, levanto ropa, envoltorios de comida, latas de refrescos, cajas de videojuegos, etc. Tomo cerca de 1 hora limpiar el lugar, cuando termino simplemente cayó rendido sobre su sofá.

"El vivir solo, no te exenta de responsabilidades" pensó.

Después de unos minutos se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, ¿Quién podría ser?, lo más seguro es que fuera Madleomon. Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que estaba afuera, su novia, Sakuya. Kiba rápidamente vio las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica, después se dio cuenta del golpe que tenía ella en su bello rostro. Una ira gigantesca comenzó a crecer dentro de él, ese maldito se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, esto ya había ido muy lejos, durante mucho tiempo fue paciente, por ella, pero esto ya era demasiado. El la abrazo y le dijo al oído: −Quédate aquí.

La casa de Sakuya estaba a varios kilómetros del lugar, pero en el estado de ánimo en el que encontraba Kiba, la distancia le pareció poca.

El hogar de su novia era de 2 pisos, hecho de madera fina y gruesa, normalmente las casas en Japón no eran de ese material, pero era un lugar muy resistente, parecía casi una mansión, siempre se preguntó cómo un hombre como el Sr. Osaka compro un lugar así. Y hablando del diablo, ahí estaba el, sentado sobre las escalones que permitían la entrada, vestido con una simple camisa blanca y unos pantalones, era un hombre que a simple vista no se veía como una mala persona, pero siempre se dice que la apariencias engallan.

− ¿A qué vienes?− le dijo− ¿acaso vienes a rogarme que no le enseñe una lección a mi hija cuando lo merece?

Kiba tuvo que contenerse un poco para no tomar una roca y lanzársela. –En realidad planeaba amenazarlo.− dijo con un tono de descaro imposible de no ver.

− ¿Amenazarme? ¿Dónde crees que estamos, en una película? No te comportes como un niño. Mejor vete y trae a mi hija.

−Ella no va a volver aquí. Y si lo hace, será el día en que usted aprenda a ser un buen padre.

El Sr. Osaka soltó risa por las palabras del joven – ¿Y tú que puedes saber de eso? Si tus padres te abandonaron en una iglesia. Si. Ella me lo conto, sabes, puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

Kiba apretó sus puños con fuerza y mordió su lengua un poco para no caer en las provocaciones, sabía que era lo intentaba decirle, pero no podía dejarse llevar, no aun.

−Por eso mismo nunca los busque, solo hubiera perdido tiempo tratando de encontrar a alguien a quien no le intereso. Sakuya no volverá a esta casa y usted nunca se le volverá a acercar, no quiero que la valla a buscar, no quiero volver a verlo.

− ¿Solo porque tú lo dices? Yo soy su padre, ella me va a obedecer.

−Usted dejo de ser su padre en el momento en que le puso n mano encima por diversión.

El Sr Osaka se puso en pie en tono amenazante, Kiba miro hacia arriba y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa después de ver la gran figura que se encontraba de pie sobre el tejado.

−Yo no tengo porque obedecer a un mocoso, además, ¿qué harás para evitar la traiga de vuelta a aquí?

− ¿Yo? Nada, tal vez me den 20 años de cárcel si intento algo, pero mi amigo aquí presente, no tiene de que preocuparse.

Esa era la señal. Tan pronto como Kiba dejo de hablar, la gran figura dio un salto desde el tejado y giro en el aire mientras caía, para después aterrizar de pie frente al Sr. Osaka. El hombre cayó hacia atrás por el susto y comenzó a temblar de miedo con solo ver lo que estaba delante de él. La bestia era de más de dos metros de alto, con la piel del color de los muertos, en su pecho literalmente podían verse un par de costillas atravesando su piel, sus musculosos brazos que rozaban el piso se veían poseedores de una fuerza descomunal y su gran melena color negro complementaba su temible apariencia.

−Le presento a Madleomon−dijo Kiba−Como ya lo hable antes, usted no se le volverá a acercar a Sakuya, si lo hace, si lo vuelvo a ver en mi vida, mi peludo amigo… le arrancara la cabeza en el acto.

Madleomon apoyo sus manos en el suelo y soltó un rugido bestial contra aquel hombre. El Sr. Osaka se puso en pie rápidamente y entro a su casa tan rápido que Kiba podía asegurar que dejo una estela de humo atrás de él.

− ¿Cómo estuve?− pregunto el Digimon.

−Ni Godzilla lo hubiera hecho mejor, viejo amigo.

Kiba trepo por la espalda de su compañero y se agarró fuertemente de su pelaje, para después partir del lugar. El viaje esta vez fue aún más corto, tomaron un atajo saltando por los tejados hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento del chico, lo primero que hizo fue decirle a su novia que no había lastimado a su padre, solo lo había asustado.

−Se merecía mucho mas.− dijo la chica sin ninguna duda en su voz.

Kiba se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y dijo –Puedes quedarte aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá

Abrió la puerta y al hacerlo, ambos quedaron desconcertado por lo que había adentro. Ahí estaba, una figura femenina iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana a sus espaldas. El chico encendió la luz de la habitación y pudo ver más claramente a aquella persona, era una chica delgada de cabello negro, corto y alborotado, llevaba puesta una chaqueta amarilla con cortes por todos lados, unos pantalones pesqueros blancos, pero lo que más la llamo la atención fue la cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro, comenzaba desde su mejilla, subía hasta la parte inferior de su ojo y se partía en la parte superior, formando una "Y", además parecía bastante reciente.

− ¿Tu eres Yashida, Kiba Yashida?− pregunto la chica.

El chico solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo. La extraña metió su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y saco un aparato que Kiba reconocía muy bien, exceptuando por los colores, era el mismo que apareció frente a él, el día que conoció a Madleomon, un Digivice.

−Mi nombre es Cassidy McCoy y tengo que hablar contigo.

[Martes, 10:20 A.M. Shinjuku]

Rita camino por toda la ciudad la noche entera, en su mente se mantuvieron todas las cosas que sus padres le habían contado la noche anterior, no durmió en toda la noche y tampoco comió nada, por lo mismo, sentía muy débil, sus piernas estaban cansadas, su estómago rugía y su vista se nublaba de vez en cuando.

De todo lo que se le revelo anoche había una cosa que no podía guardarse, una cosa que debía contarle a una persona, a Rei. Por eso la llamo a aquí, al lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez, el parque chuo.

Pasando cerca de 10 minutos la rubia por fin llego al lugar. Se veía tan cansada y pestañaba constantemente por la falta de sueño.

−Dime, ¿qué es tan importante como para despertarme a esta hora?− dijo con un tono de irritación.

−Tengo un par de cosas que contarte.

−Ok, y dime… no pueden esperar… hasta… no se… ¡más tarde!

−No− dijo Rita a secas y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

−De acuerdo, hoy te ves más seria que de costumbre, por lo que, lo que quieres decir es muy serio o lo que paso ayer con tu… amigo en verdad te afecto.

−Tu… nunca me contaste como murió tu madre ¿verdad?

Al escuchar eso Rei bajo un poco la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado. – ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?− Dijo con un tono muy serio.

−De eso es de lo que quería hablar. Tu madre murió en un accidente de automóvil, ¿verdad?

Rei movió su cabeza de arriba abajo muy rápido parecía como si estuviese temblando –ella se dirigía a la escuela en una ambulancia− la rubia hizo una pausa y Rita se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no llorar. Debía ser algo difícil, perder un familiar a esa edad. Rei se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda Rita y siguió hablando− paso algo en la escuela ese día, yo no supe que, pues me quede en casa. Dicen que fue un incendio o algo así, mi madre solo hacia su trabajo, durante el viaje chocó con un camión de basura. El impacto aplasto el lado del copiloto, donde iba mi madre. Ella no sufrió, pero mi padre y yo si lo hicimos. No quería comer, ni dormir, ni hablar con nadie, llore por días.

Este era el momento más difícil, ahora Rita debía decirle la verdad pero… ¿cómo reaccionaría ella?

−… Rei no sé cómo decir esto… el incendio de la escuela, lo cause yo. Fue mi culpa que tu madre muriera.− Rei comenzó a temblar y a sollozar. Rita sintió algo dentro de ella, algo que la hizo sentir mal. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia la rubia y dijo: − escucha yo…− pero en ese momento sintió el codo de Rei impactando su nariz. Rita se cubrió el lugar con sus manos y tambaleo hacia atrás, sintió algo liquido en sus manos y las aparto solo para ver cómo estas estaban cubiertas de sangre, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ya que volvió a recibir otro golpe esta vez del puño de Rei, la chica cayó de espaldas contra el suelo; sintió el peso del cuerpo de Rei sobre el de ella y después recibió otro golpe en el lado derecho de su rostro, luego otro del lado izquierdo y un último en el lado derecho de nuevo. La chica rubia se apartó y se sentó a un lado de una adolorida Rita. El dolor en su rostro era muy fuerte pero comparado con la mordida de un Digimon, era más que soportable.

−Perdón por eso. No era mi intención. Este tema es muy delicado para mí.

−Lo entiendo.

−Sabes, el asunto del accidente me hace sentir come era antes. Tímida e insegura.

− ¿Tu, así?− en ese instante Rita recordó las palabras de su madre la noche anterior "tú eras una persona alegre, feliz de la vida, aventurera y muy amigable."− creo que ese día nos cambió a ambas.

−yo cambie para ya no sufrir. Después de mi depresión, comencé a utilizar el humor como un método para ocultar el dolor. Termino volviéndose parte de mí así que lo conserve.

Eso era algo que Rita nunca imagino, ella no podía simplemente imaginar lo que Rei sintió ese día y todo por su culpa… no. No podía ser su culpa, era de él, de Millenium.

−Lo otro que quería contarte, es que ya no seré una tamer.

La rubia rápidamente la miro con asombro− ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

Rita solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

−Es por… ¿el?

−No, es por otra cosa.

Rei se puso en pie y sacudió sus pantalones, después saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Rita para limpiar su sangre. Es tu decisión después de todo, pero deberías reconsiderarlo.

− ¿Por qué?

−Siempre he visto el rol de tamer como algo muy importante. Es casi un don, y al tenerlo se vuelve una responsabilidad, depende de ti como usarla.

Después de eso Rei se despidió y tomo rumbo a su casa.

"¿una responsabilidad?" pensó.

Nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

Pasaron tres horas y Rita aún seguía en el mismo lugar, había revisado su mochila por si había algo de comer, pero solo encontró libros de la escuela y el almanaque de información digital. Busco en el la parte en la que comenzaba a hablar del Digital Hazard, pero solo era una especie de introducción y en la siguiente hoja cambiaba completamente el tema. Lo cerro, observo la portada y se dio cuenta de que la misma ya se estaba cayendo, arranco la hoja que cubría la pasta de la libreta y se dio cuenta de que al reverso tenía algo escrito, así que comenzó a leerlo.

"Lo que está escrito en esta página es algo muy personal. No tiene nada que ver con información de digimons. Desde hace dos meses he tenido una gran preocupación en mí. Tengo miedo de que el poder que poseo le pueda hacer daño a mi bebe. Siempre he sido un persona fuerte, pero no temo por mi, temo por mi bebe, temo que algo pueda pasarle. Al principio dude, pero lo he pensado mucho y a pesar de todo ese miedo... quiero tener este bebe, no puedo esperar a conocerlo... bueno, a conocerla, quiero sostenerla en mis brazos. Sé que ella tendrá una vida difícil, pero Takato y yo siempre estaremos ahí para ella. Si su destino es volverse un tamer al igual que nosotros, entonces lo acepto. Los doctores dicen que nacerá, probablemente, el 15 de febrero. Mi emoción es tanta que no la puedo contener, incluso ya elegimos nombre para ella, Rita Matsuki."

Rita se sintió fatal al leer eso, de inmediato se arrepintió de todo lo que les dijo la noche anterior, les echo la culpa de algo que ellos no eligieron tener, no eligieron pasárselo a ella tampoco. Ahora si se sentía como un monstruo.

Escucho un sonido proveniente de su mochila, lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de su Digivice, pero eso era imposible ya que se había desecho de él. Busco la fuente del sonido y descubrió que provenía de su teléfono celular, reviso la pantalla y tenía un mensaje de voz sin escuchar, de su padre. Coloco el celular en su oído y escucho el mensaje.

"Rita, fui a tu habitación y descubrí que no estabas, no sé a dónde abras ido, pero entiendo el porqué. Sé que te sientes traicionada, enojada con nosotros. Pero desde el día en que te sostuve en brazos por primera vez lo único que me ha importado es tu bienestar. Sé que la vida ha sido dura para ti, siempre has vivido con demasiados... problemas detrás. Esas cosas nos trazan el camino, nos hacen quienes somos. Durante 15 años te he observado y sé que vas encaminada hacia la grandeza. El mundo te ha dado unos dones, solo debes descubrir para que usarlos. Recuerda que a donde sea que esos dones te lleven siempre estaremos ahí. Vuelve casa Rita, eres mi hija, y te amo."

Ahora ella lo entendía todo, no podía creer que sus emociones la cegaran tan fácil, se sentía estúpida. Todo lo que sus padres hicieron, las cosas que le ocultaron, todo fue para que ella no cargara el peso de una responsabilidad así. Los dones que se le otorgaron ahora eran una responsabilidad, una gran responsabilidad. Eso es un gran peso que muchos se negarían a tener, pero ella no, no ahora. Si se le dieron es por algo, el destino obra de maneras misteriosas, lo puedes posponer, pero escapar de él es imposible. Y si su destino era ser un Tamer, que así sea.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Moviendo piezas. El Digimon que aúlla a la luz de la luna.

"¿Por qué?" era la pregunta que había estado sonando en la mente del presidente de Cyberdine, Crimson Crane, mientras se encontraba sentado en la silla de su oficina, con su lujoso escrito de madera frente a él. Su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente su barbilla, mientras sostenía su cabeza con la izquierda, completamente concentrado en el video que se reproducía en la pantalla de su ordenador. "¿Por qué no puedo atraparte?... Cass". Como era posible que una adolescente se haya convertido en un dolor de cabeza tan grande, la subestimo, creyó que la muerte de sus padres la volvería frágil y débil, alguien fácil de manipular… pero se equivocó, era todo lo contrario.

El video era de hace un par de días, en el, un equipo militar de 7 personas acorralaron a la chica en un callejón y en segundos, todos y cada uno cayeron ante la tamer y su Digimon. Parece ser que Cassidy había diseñado un guante que generaba electricidad cuando sus nudillos hacían presión contra otro objeto. Eso era algo que no sorprendía para nada a Crane, después de todo, Cassidy era la adolescente más inteligente de Japón. Solo uno de los soldados tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo, utilizando una navaja ataco a la chica y logro herirla en el lado derecho de su rostro, solo para terminar inconsciente por una descarga eléctrica.

Finalmente se cansó del video y cerro el reproductor, guardándolo junto a los otros 50 intentos de atrapar a su peor enemiga.

−No debiste dejarla ir.− le dijo una voz entre las sombras.

−Si no lo hacía, en estos momentos seria sospechoso de homicidio doble. Bueno lo único que me interesa de ella, son los planos de ese tal… Sentinel.− le contesto el empresario.

− ¿Y eso que se supone que es?

−Un robot, los planos de un letal robot, solo les di un vistazo, pero son impresionantes. Siempre lo he pensado, ella es la adolescente más inteligente del país, y cuando crezca, será la persona más inteligente en la tierra. Y eso la vuelve peligrosa

− ¿Planeas usarlo?− pregunto la voz, esta vez mucho más curiosa en el tema.

Crane abrió una carpeta que contenía las imágenes de 6 personas, entre ellas Cassidy −Sí, va a ser una gran pieza en el juego que los Tamers y yo vamos a comenzar. Si el juego fuera ajedrez, estoy seguro de que Cassidy no sería la reina, la pieza más poderosa, ya que siempre hay alguien mejor.− hizo una pausa y observo la imagen de una chica de coleta erizada y cabello de color castaño y rojo.−Y en la guerra, a veces es mejor neutralizar a las armas grandes antes de que el ataque inicie.

−Entonces me parece que hay que apurarnos.

−Igual a mí. Lo que importa ahora es ir a Shinjuku, es hora de ajustar algunas cuentas.

[Shinjuku, Zona Oeste, 4:40 P.M.]

Gatomon se sentó al borde de un edificio de 15 pisos en el centro de la ciudad. El correr por la calles y saltar entre los tejados se había vuelto un pasatiempo desde que llego a este mundo hace 5 meses. El hacer eso la mantenía tranquila, o al menos, al lado suyo que solo quería estar en movimiento. Había notado esto hace no mucho. Cuando se encontraba con Rita, sentía una gran calma… pero cuando tenía que pelear se llenaba de un instinto salvaje por dentro. En una ocasión casi le saca un ojo a Dobermon, y en otra estuvo a nada de ahorcarlo con su cola durante los entrenamientos. Esto generaba algunas peleas entre Rei y su compañera, pero las cosas siempre se arreglaban.

Pero en el fondo también sentía una gran preocupación respecto a su poder. Durante todo este tiempo, había tenido que pelear en varias ocasiones y en todas había recibido una gran paliza. Y el día de ayer pudo alcanzar otro nivel en su poder pero… ¿sería suficiente? ¿Y si apareciera otro enemigo más poderoso? ¿Sería capaz de vencerlo? ¿De proteger a Rita? Y si el enemigo no fuera un Digimon ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer?

Esas dudas eran solo la superficie. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada del lugar de donde viene? ¿Hay más como ella? ¿Porque está aquí?

Sacudió su pequeña cabeza y dio un hondo respiro. Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso otro día. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a casa de Rita.

Sin embargo, durante el camino ocurrió algo que la estremecería. Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado, en un punto donde ella se encontraba en el aire, sintió como todo se paralizaba a su alrededor, en ese instante, por su mente saltaron imágenes de digimons siendo destruidos, bosques ardiendo, montañas derrumbándose y una figura envuelta en fuego… negro, si era fuego negro, las llamas lo envolvían pero no parecían hacerle ningún daño… como si las controlara.

En una fracción de segundo todo se disolvió y volvió a la realidad, ahora Gatomon se encontraba cayendo, se golpeó la cabeza con algo que no pudo alcanzar a ver y finalmente aterrizo por las malas en un charco de agua.

Por unos momentos todo giraba a su alrededor, no podía distinguir más allá de su nariz hasta que el sonido de los automóviles la hizo reaccionar. Al ver a su alrededor noto que se encontraba en un callejón, su visión hizo que se desconcentrara y cayera.

Por un segundo creyó escuchar una risa, una gruesa, maligna y desconcertante risa. No estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, pero sea lo que sea, es algo por lo cual temer.

[Centro de la ciudad, 8:25 P.M.]

Renamon se encontraba inquieta entre las sombras de un callejón, el día de ayer, durante la noche, detecto la presencia de un Digimon, sin embargo cuando llego a la escena no había nada. Era algo inusual, normalmente los digimons que cruzaban se mantenían dentro del digi-campo de batalla que se formaba a su alrededor, por un segundo creyó que fue su imaginación… pero eso no era posible, sus sentidos eran muy desarrollados y el pasar de los años los había vuelto más fuertes, no podía equivocarse.

Intento informar de esto a Rika, pero la familia estaba teniendo problemas, escucho por la ventana que ellos le habían contado la verdad a su hija, Rita, una niña a la que ella cargo en brazos al nacer, aunque ya no podía acercarse por órdenes de su compañera, pero si podía vigilarla desde lejos. Durante 5 años la estuvo cuidando como un ángel guardián, hasta hace unos meses, cuando ella se convirtió en Tamer de un Digimon cuya especie nunca había visto, aun cuando vio el registro de todos los Digimons creados por el equipo salvaje, ese Digimon no se encontraba en ellos. Su forma le parecía bastante curiosa, era un gato blanco, algunas personas dicen que "los gatos se apegan a la gente solitaria" y Rita es una persona que en los últimos años se había vuelto muy solitaria.

A pesar de los problemas que su compañera tenía con su hija, ella también pensaba constantemente en otras cosas. Siendo la situación del digimundo la que le quitaba noches de sueño. Desde la batalla contra Megidramon hace 23 años, no recibieron ningún tipo de información de él. Los primeros meses se mantuvieron ocupados buscando a los digimons que atravesaron el portal, pero nunca supo si la guerra inicio, o que paso con las bestias sagradas, y porque no querían que interfirieran, después de todo, ellos salvaron ambos mundos del D-reaper, ¿Qué era tan importante o peligroso para no hacer nada? Aunque el mundo real era su hogar, el digimundo es el lugar donde ella nació y si estaba en peligro sentía que tenía que pelear por él.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió algo extraño, una sensación que recorrió su cuerpo entero. Miro a su derecha, hacia la calle, ahí un pilar de luz se disparó hacia el cielo y apareció un digi-campo de batalla. La gente comenzó a correr asustada.

Se colocó en guardia en caso de que fuera hostil, pero se tranquilizó al ver como una figura algo familiar salía de entre la niebla, era un Digimon con forma de hombre lobo, de pelaje blanco y líneas azules, se trataba de Weregarurumon. Avanzaba a paso lento, cansado, después de dar un par de pasos cayo rendido en el pavimento. Renamon corrió hacia él e intento hacerlo reaccionar.

− ¡Weregarurumon!− lo llamo. Estando a un lado de él podía ver las heridas en el cuerpo del Digimon. − ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?... la guerra… ¿la guerra?...

−La guerra se perdió.− dijo él. Al escuchar esas palabras, casi sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor, por un segundo escucho los latidos de su corazón, parecía a punto de explotar− El digimundo es ahora un páramo sin vida. Las bestias sagradas desaparecieron hace no mucho. Los generales arrasaron todo. Debemos avisar a los demás, los generales ahora apuntan al mundo de arriba, el mundo de ustedes. Enviaron a un aliado suyo a aquí.

− ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Weregarurumon miro directamente hacia el tejado de un edificio que estaba frente a ellos. –El.− dijo apuntando con su dedo.

Renamon miro hacia el lugar y observo una figura de pie en el borde del edificio, observándolos, una figura que a lo lejos parecía humana, el viento movía la capa que le colgaba en su espalda en dirección al oeste. Un rayo se escuchó con fuerza y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

−Su nombre es… Myotismon.

Después de esas palabras el Digimon mencionado comenzó a levitar y voló hacia el oeste. Renamon lo siguió con la vista hasta perderse, sin embargo hubo algo más que llamo su atención. En esa dirección, no muy lejos ni cerca, se encontraba un grueso pilar de humo negro que ascendía hacia el cielo, y cerca de esa área se encontraba la casa de su compañera.

[Shinjuku, casa de la familia Matsuki, 4:40 P.M.]

Las nubes de lluvia comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo de la ciudad.

Rita se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su propia casa, tenía ahí cerca de 10 minutos y estaba dudosa de entrar, pero quien no lo estaría después de escapar de su casa a media noche. Finalmente se decidió a entrar, cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue a sus padres sentados en el sofá, tan pronto notaron su presencia se levantaron y la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Durante un par de horas estuvieron hablando sobre lo que la chica había decidido, ella se disculpaba una y otra vez por lo que había hecho la noche anterior y sus padres siempre le respondían: "entendemos por qué". Eso la hacía sentir mejor.

El tiempo paso en lo que la chica cenaba, se duchaba y hacia muchas otras cosas como recoger su digivice. Con todo eso y más, y sin darse cuenta dieron las 8:00 P.M.

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, alguien llamaba. Rita rápidamente se dirigió a ver de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta, y tan pronto lo hizo, recibió un fuerte golpe directo en el rostro con algo muy duro. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo de su casa, casi inconsciente. Escucho gritos, o más bien, reclamos. No podía escuchar casi nada, solo podía sentir como arrastraban su cuerpo hasta la sala de su casa. Cuando recobro un poco el conocimiento vio a como sus padres eran apresados con esposas en sus manos por hombres que parecían militares.

Miro a su alrededor. Había 6 hombres armados, miro hacia la puerta y podía verse una camioneta negra, de ella bajo un hombre de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y un traje gris muy elegante, entro en la casa y hablo:

−Takato Matsuki y Rika Nonaka, lo más probable es que ustedes ya no me recuerden− hizo una pausa y con un movimiento de su mano dio una orden. Dos militares salieron de la casa y volvieron con un par de recipientes con un líquido dentro.−Pero yo si los recuerdo. Por su culpa perdí todo lo que tenía.

− ¡Estás loco!− dijo Rika –Nunca en nuestra vida te hemos visto, mucho menos hicimos que perdieras algo.

−Directamente no. Pero sus inútiles intentos de detener al D-reaper lo hicieron, cuando se expandía acababa con cientos de vidas, incluyendo a mi familia y amigos.

−La culpa fue del D-reaper, no de nosotros.− se defendió Takato.

− ¿Y quién fue el que trajo el D-reaper a este mundo?− cuestiono el hombre. Después de eso se creó un silencio desesperante, él tenía razón, fueron los Tamers los que trajeron esa amenaza hace años.−Bueno, "ojo por ojo" ¿no es así?

Los militares comenzaron a vaciar los recipientes por toda la casa y dos de ellos se llevaron a los padres de Rita hacia afuera para hacerlos entrar en la camioneta. Ella aún se encontraba en el suelo.

− Dicen que ningún padre debe sepultar a su hijo− dijo el hombre –Bueno ellos no van a hacer eso contigo, ya que no quedara nada que sepultar.

Rita sintió una gran ira crecer en su interior, sus ojos le ardieron y en ese instante se escuchó como un vaso que se encontraba en la mesa explotaba en cientos de pedazos, después otro y uno más. Aquel hombre miro hacia los respectivos lugares, se inquietó por la situación, después miro directamente hacia Rita y dijo:

−Tú lo hiciste… − después de eso el salió de la casa.

La chica se levantó y trato de correr tras el pero volvió al suelo al recibir otro golpe. Comenzó a sentir un calor cerca de ella, abrió un poco los ojos y vio las llamas que comenzaban a formarse, su casa se iba a quemar, pero no podía hacer nada, quería creer que todo era un sueño, otra pesadilla, pero era real, muy real.

Pensó que este era el fin del camino para ella, que moriría aquí y cerró los ojos. En ese momento escucho el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose, los pedazos cayendo, impactando el suelo, después hubo un grito y el sonido de un cuerpo golpeándose con algo. Abrió los ojos y vio a unos de los militares en el suelo y a Gatomon encima de él, las zarpas del Digimon estaban cubiertas de sangre y aquella persona no respondía. Gatomon recibió cuatro impactos de bala en su pequeño cuerpo, pero estos no le hicieron nada, no, si hicieron algo… enfurecerla. El Digimon salto hacia su atacante y este la atrapo en el aire, sin embargo, la cola de Gatomon se enrosco en el cuello del hombre, obligándolo a soltarla y cuando lo hizo, ella le clavo su garra derecha en el cuello. Cayo al suelo y corrió con gran velocidad hacia los últimos dos, clavo su garra en la espinilla de uno y utilizando su fuerza lo elevo en el aire, el cuerpo dio tres vueltas y cayó al suelo, después Gatomon lo termino enterrando su zarpa en el pecho del hombre. El cuarto intento atacar con un cuchillo, pero el Digimon lo detuvo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, aparto el brazo y envolvió su cuello con su cola, después se colocó detrás de él y le clavo ambas garras en la espalda.

Rita no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, su Digimon, su compañera, su amiga había terminado con la vida de cuatro hombres.

Las llamas se volvían más intensas, estaban consumiendo todo el lugar, ya no había forma de pararlas.

−¡Gatomon!− la llamo Rita. –ve a mi habitación, mi digivice y los anillos están ahí.

El Digimon obedeció y se dirigió a gran velocidad. La chica llevo su mano a su cuello y sintió los googles de su padre colgando en él. Se dirigió a una pared donde estaban varios juegos de llaves colgando, miro una foto pegada en la pared donde se encontraba una casa antigua y grande, la casa de su abuela, abandonada hace unos años. Tomo las llaves que colgaban debajo de la foto y las guardo en su bolsillo. Gatomon regreso con el digivice y un pedazo de tela donde guardaba los cuatro anillos de los jinetes. Después de eso ambas salieron por la ventana rota.

La camioneta ya no estaba, lo que significaba que sus padres tampoco. Se alejaron un poco antes de girar y ver como la casa en la que había vivido por 15 años era reducida a cenizas.

Un relámpago se escuchó en el cielo y la lluvia empezó. eso era algo conveniente, así nadie la vería llorar. La última imagen que ella observaba con tristeza, era la de un pilar de humo negro que adornaba la ciudad de Shinjuku.


	14. Chapter 14

14. encuentros inesperados

Los ojos de Renamon se encontraban cubiertos de lágrimas y su corazón se encontraba lleno de ira. Estaba oculta entre la sombras, viendo como la casa de su familia ardía en llamas, cayéndose a pedazos, solo dejando escombros y humo detrás.

¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿Quién lo hizo? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué?

Los bomberos comenzaron a rociar agua sobre la casa, intentando apagar el fuego y lo consiguieron después de unos minutos. Buscaron entre los escombros y encontraron 4 cuerpos… o lo que quedaba de ellos. Renamon pensó lo peor, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que ninguno era de su familia, y si ninguno era de ellos ¿de quién eran?

Takato, Rika y Rita, si estaban bien, entonces ella ya sabía a dónde habrían ido. No había tiempo de informar a nadie, debía llegar lo más rápido que se pudiera a ese lugar.

[Centro de la ciudad]

Weregarurumon se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado, sus heridas lo volvían lento, pero su voluntad era más fuerte. Después de avanzar unos metros se detuvo, ya que el Digimon que se encontraba persiguiendo también lo hizo, el Digimon que era su único motivo de estar en este mundo, su némesis, Myotismon. Se encontraba flotando en el aire, dejando que el viento moviera su capa, se dio vuelta y descendió para estar frente a frente con el Digimon.

−Por fin elegiste enfrentarme.− dijo Weregarurumon.

−¿En el estado en que te encuentras? En estos momentos eres menos que nada.

−Y aun así aquí estoy; dispuesto a pelear por los míos.

−Así que el último de los garuru quiere seguir a su manada.

−No soy el ultimo, aún hay otro… mi hermano, se encuentra en este mundo.

−Supongo que debo arreglar eso.

Myotismon extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y de sus manos brotaron unos luminosos látigos rojos.

El duelo estaba a punto de iniciar.

−Sabes que yo no estuve en la "noche negra", ni en la reunión de la votación. Me encontraba luchando en la batalla de la trinidad.− Weregarurumon se colocó en su pose característica antes de una lucha. −Para cuando lo descubrí, el ataque ya había terminado.

−Lo sé. Pero tú eras parte de aquellos que creían ser lo suficientemente inteligentes como para jugar a ser dioses. Para decidir cómo exterminarían a los míos, como si fuésemos una enfermedad. Por lo que te tengo una pregunta. si hubieras estado ahí, cuando ellos discutían como acabar con mi raza… ¿Cómo habrías votado?

−…Hubiera dicho "no"… viejo amigo.

−…Mentiras.

Myotismon fue el primero en atacar, impactando el estómago de Weregarurumon con su pie derecho, el Digimon lobo voló un par de metros antes de que los látigos rojos se envolvieran en sus brazos. El Digimon maligno se dio media vuelta y tiro con todas sus fuerzas de los látigos, clavando a su oponente en el tejado donde se encontraban y haciéndolo atravesar un par de pisos.

Weregarurumon volvió a escena de un salto y rasgo el aire con sus garras creando una onda cortante con forma de "X". Su enemigo la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, el ataque impacto en el lugar donde él se encontraba antes. El Digimon vampiro voló hacia su oponente, embistiéndolo, avanzaron un par de cuadras a gran velocidad hasta que aterrizaron bruscamente en medio de una calle de seis carriles atravesada por un puente.

Las personas comenzaron a huir del lugar.

Myotismon creo de nuevo sus látigos y los envolvió en el torso de su oponente y utilizando gran parte de su fuerza los azoto contra el pavimento, después otra vez y otra vez, el Digimon se elevó un poco en el aire y comenzó a girar en su propio eje rápidamente, una vez que alcanzo cierta velocidad soltó sus látigos y Weregarurumon salió disparado hacia el puente peatonal que atravesaba la calle. El puente crujió, se agrieto y se derrumbó, los escombros cubrieron al Digimon lobo casi por completo. Myotismon se acercó flotando en el aire, aterrizo, saco a su rival tomándolo del brazo y lo golpeo directamente en el rostro con su puño izquierdo, repitió la acción cerca de 4 veces hasta que le dio una patada en el estómago y lo soltó dejando que cayera en los escombros.

Creyó que eso sería suficiente como para que no levantara en un buen rato… pero no fue así, Weregarurumon aun intentaba ponerse en pie, aun quería luchar.

−¿Por qué lo haces?− cuestiono Myotismon −¿para qué te levantas? No ganaras.

El Digimon lobo se encontraba ahora de rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Tenía razón, no ganaría en el estado en que se encontraba… pero debía intentarlo.

Tan rápido como el latido de un corazón, Weregarurumon golpeo a su enemigo en el estómago con su puño derecho, tan fuerte, tan preciso, que solo eso basto para hacer que retrocediera un par de pasos y casi se doblara por el dolor.

Un relámpago retumbo e ilumino el cielo, después de eso, la lluvia comenzó.

Weregarurumon volvió a golpear el mismo punto, esta vez con su puño izquierdo. Seguido, uso sus piernas para empujar a Myotismon un par de metros. El Digimon vampiro se envolvió en su capa y después la abrió, al momento, aparecieron un par de docenas de murciélagos que embistieron a Weregarurumon y lo alejaron varios metros antes de desaparecer. Ahora el Digimon lobo se encontraba tendido en el pavimento, dejando que la lluvia lo cubriera.

Myotismon camino lentamente, saboreando el momento, pues los Garuru eran una especie formidable, valientes y feroces en batalla, y planificadores como ningún otro. Tener a uno de ellos en esas condiciones, sin la fuerza para seguir luchando, era algo que debía disfrutarse.

Pero el gusto duro poco. En ese momento se vio interrumpido por algo fuera de lo común… una flama, una pequeña flama roja que flotaba frente a él, moviéndose de un lado a otro, casi danzando. La flama se dividió en dos, después esas dos se volvieron cuatro, luego ocho y finalmente dieciséis.

Y lo siguiente que sucedió paso de una forma tan veloz que ni el mismo Digimon tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

En una fracción de segundo, las dieciséis flamas se adhirieron a la ropa de Myotismon y explotaron. La explosión fue ensordecedora, y su fuerza hizo que varios automóviles cercanos sufrieran el mismo destino. El Digimon cayo de rodillas, adolorido, su traje estaba roto y quemado por todos lados.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de tratando de centrarse en el asunto. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Había sido atacado… pero ¿Por quién?

La respuesta llego por si sola. El atacante estaba de pie sobre el puente que atravesaba la calle. era un Digimon fácil de reconocer, un FlaWizarmon, una especie que normalmente no participaba en batallas abiertamente, pero eran grandes planificadores. El Digimon envolvió sus puños con fuego y disparo una ráfaga a sus pies, lo suficientemente fuerte como para elevarlo 15 metros en el aire, después de eso comenzó a descender como un misil. estando a unos metros del suelo, sus manos volvieron a prenderse en llamas y aterrizo dando un golpe con su puño derecho contra el pavimento, muy cerca de donde se encontraba Myotismon.

El suelo se agrieto y formo un cráter, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una gran cantidad de polvo. FlaWizarmon volvió a atacar disparando una llamarada contra Myotismon, pero el Digimon se protegió usando su capa, después creo otro de sus látigos rojos y lo uso para golpear a su nuevo adversario. El ataque fue esquivado por el Digimon de fuego, aprovechando el descuido de su enemigo, FlaWizarmon cargo su puño derecho con una llama intensa y lo golpeo en el estómago, se generó una explosión pequeña pero potente, lo suficiente como para alejar a Myotismon varios metros.

El Digimon vampiro de reincorporo rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta de que su contrincante se había quedado en el mismo lugar. solo estaba ahí, sin hacer nada, no movía ni un solo dedo. Myotismon se preguntó ¿Que estaba esperando? ¿Por qué no atacaba?... entonces lo supo, se dio media vuelta y comprobó que efectivamente estaba esperando algo, estaba esperando que fuera golpeado por el automóvil que habían lanzado contra él.

Myotismon reacciono rápidamente y uso su látigo para cortar el objeto en dos, abriendo espacio suficiente para que no sufriera ningún impacto. Inmediatamente diviso al nuevo atacante, un Digimon de piel oscura y grandes músculos, un MadLeomon. Myotismon rápidamente se llenó de una extraña sensación, esos Digimon son una especie de la cual temer, poseedores de una gran fuerza física, cuando se encontraban tranquilos podían ser muy razonables, pero cuando perdían el control, se volvían bestias salvajes difíciles de controlar… y vencer.

Aquel Digimon se acercaba haciendo uso de su ya conocida fuerza, arrastraba dos automóviles, uno en cada mano, y su caminata no parecía disminuirse, era como si ambos objetos no pesaran nada para él. Soltó un pequeño rugido desafiante y después comenzó a correr a gran velocidad.

Myotismon dio un pequeño vistazo hacia el FlaWizarmon, quien había comenzado a moverse, aunque a paso más lento, pero con sus puños encendidos. Enseguida supo lo que estaba por ocurrir… un ataque doble, de alguna forma estos Digimons estaban trabajando juntos.

El Digimon vampiro espero el momento adecuado, el momento justo antes de que fuera golpeado por los puños en llamas y los dos automóviles, en ese pequeño momento se envolvió en su capa y se convirtió en una docena de murciélagos que movieron del lugar, dejando que los dos Digimons se atacaran el uno al otro.

Hubo una explosión que dejo aturdidos a ambos, justo ahí, Myotismon volvió a su forma real.

−Guardare esta pelea para más tarde.− dijo antes de salir del rugar riéndose.

FlaWizarmon fue el primero en recobrar el sentido.

−Oye bub*, eso no salió como lo planeamos− dijo algo adolorido.

−¿Hubo un plan?− pregunto MadLeomon.

Weregarurumon se levantó con dificultad, agradeció a los dos Digimons por haberlo salvado y después se fue del lugar.

No paso mucho hasta que los Tamers de FlaWizarmon y MadLeomon aparecieran, el compañero del primero era un chico de cabello castaño, vestía unos pantalones de camuflaje y una camisa negra con el dibujo de una araña blanca estampado en ella. El segundo tenia cabello rubio, muy alborotado e iba acompañado de una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño ondulado.

−¡Shingen! ¿Dónde estabas?

−Comprando unas hamburguesas.− respondió con sarcasmo−¿Qué hay de ustedes? Salieron casi volando del lugar, no sé cuánto que correr Kiba, Sakuya y yo para poder alcanzarlos. Y por cierto, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

−Había otros dos Digimons peleando.− hablo MadLeomon. −Uno era un Weregarurumon, de eso estoy seguro… pero el otro, no lo sé.

Shingen saco su Digivice del bolsillo de su pantalón y presiono un par de botones, de inmediato apareció una pantalla holográfica con forma de circulo.

−Cass, ¿estás ahí?− Pregunto al aire.

−_Sí, estoy en el distrito Este. La señal de uno de los Digivice está muy cerca. ¿Dónde están ustedes?_

−Creo que en el centro de la ciudad. Parece que hubo una pelea entre dos Digimons, los nuestros intervinieron.

−_¿Algún herido?_

−No.

−_Mantenme informada. Casi encuentro a las últimas dos Tamers. Tengo información de una de ellas, pero de la otra no está ni su nombre, aunque… __**me parece conocida.**_

−Nosotros no iremos de aquí antes de que la policía nos culpe por esto.

[Distrito Este, 5 minutos después]

Rita está destrozada por dentro, justo el día que había decidido aceptar su destino como Tamer, paso todo esto. Su casa se encontraba hecha cenizas, el fuego consumió todo lo que ella alguna vez quiso y sus padres habían sido secuestrados por dios sabe quién.

Creía que las cosas no podían ponerse peor… pero siempre lo hacen.

Se encontraba en la casa que alguna vez fue de su abuela. Era una casa grande, de 5 habitaciones y una sin terminar. Estaba hecha de una madera muy fina, cara, resistente y vieja. La casa quedo abandonada después de la muerte de su dueña. En un principio se planeó vivir aquí, pero la madre de Rita no lo deseaba, le causaba mucha tristeza el estar dentro, eso fue cuando Rita cumplió 10 años. Un año después sus padres firmaron un documento que decía que la casa pasaría a ser propiedad de la chica, una vez cumpliera los 18 años… por alguna razón.

La lluvia finalmente se detuvo.

18 años. Parece que la mayoría de edad llego antes.

Rita tenía un sentimiento dentro de ella, uno que no había aparecido antes… Venganza. La deseaba, quería vengarse de esa persona que le había arrebatado todo.

−¿Te encuentras bien?− escucho la voz de adolescente de Gatomon.

La chica miro a su derecha, ahí estaba ella, limpiando la sangre de sus zarpas con un pedazo de tela viejo. Hasta hace unos 20 minutos, ella había asesinado a cuatro personas. No sabía que era más extraño, que Gatomon estuviera tan tranquila a pesar de eso o que ella no tuviera miedo de acercarse al Digimon.

Gatomon miro hacia sus zarpas y después hablo:−Lo que hice allá, los siento pero estabas en peligro y yo actué.

Justo en el momento en que Rita estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpida por un sonido inusual, un sonido que solo hacen los aviones cuando vuelan muy bajo, pero este era más fuerte. Rita salió al patio delantero y lo que vio no lo podía creer.

En el aire, a unos 5 metros se encontraba una persona de pie sobre una especie de tabla con turbinas muy pequeñas. No podía ver su rostro debido a la altura. Se quedó ahí un par de segundos hasta que comenzó a descender.

Una vez que estuvo en el suelo, Rita se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica, una chica de cabello negro algo corto y erizado.

−Mi nombre es Cassidy− se presentó la chica −Soy una Tamer como tú.

−¿Cómo fue que diste conmigo?

La chica saco su Digivice del bolsillo, era completamente amarillo, casi dorado −Tu Digivice, esos aparatos emiten señales de radio en una frecuencia especifica. altere el mío para que rastre otros iguales. Pero… antes que nada, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

−… Rita… Rita Matsuki.

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron tan grandes como la luna al escuchar ese nombre. Su mano tembló y su Digivice cayó al suelo.−N-no… no es verdad, tu eres… tu eres… ¿Por qué no te reconocí antes?

−¿Qué pasa contigo?

−Rita… ¿Ya no me recuerdas?

−Jamás te he visto en mi vida.

−Te equivocas… éramos mejores amigas… tal vez… esto te ayude.

La chica tomo un gran respiro y comenzó a cantar una canción, un canción que Rita conocía muy bien.

"_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne."_

Rita no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, esa canción era la misma que su madre le había enseñado hace años… y entonces lo supo. A su mente llego una imagen, dos niñas pequeñas, una tocando el piano y la otra cantando. La misma imagen de su sueño.

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Rita.

−¿Ya lo recuerdas?

Rita no hablo, solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo muy lento. Ella era la persona que vio en ese sueño y de la que había hablado su madre durante la noche.

Cassidy McCoy, ese era su nombre, ahora podía recordarla. Ahora podía recordar a su mejor amiga.


End file.
